Team COLR
by Sky of Sorrows
Summary: Ciel Kanashimi, Olivia Sequoia, Lavender Ryu, and Raine Ryu embark on their journey to become Huntsman and Huntresses, but the long forgotten gods have other plans for them. I do not own RWBY all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth. I only own any original characters that show up in this.
1. Pass Initiation!

_The world of Remnant, what is left of mankind after the twin gods abandoned the world voiding it of all magic. Humanity struggled to survive against the creatures of Grimm, soulless creatures of darkness that feed off feelings of negativity. This history was lost in time as human were brought back from the brink of extinction, using the power of dust as a replacement for magic. Now years later the humans and Faunus, hybrids of humans and animals, have build new civilizations and train warriors to fight Grimm, Huntsman and Huntresses, using the power of dust and a Myriad of weapons. Of course the Grimm weren't going to back down from this threat, evolving and adapting to their prey. This forced Huntsmen and Huntresses to adapt themselves to fight, turning to forming partners and a team allowing more chances of survival, one such promising team was made and it looked as though they would bring new hope to this world._

_But the long forgotten gods had another plan for them._

* * *

The rising sun could barely be seen piercing the dense fog, the sound of propellers screeching through the air as an the form of an airship appeared in the fog descending above the boarding platform below, figures on the platform could be seen scrambling to the safe zone, wanting to be the first on the ship.

"About time the Bullhead got here, and here I thought we would be late." A female voice whispered to the group around her.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised _he _is even here, this is a bullhead straight to Vale." A male sneered pointing at another person a few feet from them, his rich black hair barely seen in the fog save for his blue streak of hair the flowed from his scalp down over his left eye.

He stood at an average 5'11"; his dark skin gave him a more alluring look to him. He wore a skin tight long sleeved shirt that reach down to his gloved hands with large braces wrapped around it his wrists. Over his shirt was a light blue mesh plating of armor, snug enough that it wouldn't get tangling from constant movements. He wore black slack pants, easy to move and kick with while not tearing easily; his black combat boots were plated in metal. A pitch black pair of shades covered his eyes.

"Yeah I don't understand where he is going, it's not like he could be a huntsman." A different male said as they all chuckled, but one female voiced a different tune.

"Wait you didn't know? Ciel was visiting the orphanage; he finished his last year at Signal."

"What? No way had someone like him managed to graduate from Signal."

"She is right; I remember seeing his name on the graduating list of third years."

"That means he's aiming for Beacon right? There's no way a low life like him can pass initiation." At this the group began snickering; Ciel glanced in their direction before letting out a scoff as the doors to the bullhead opens after securing a landing.

'_I knew I shouldn't have stayed at the Orphanage last night, but I just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.' _Ciel pulled the sunglasses from his face to clean, revealing his light blue eyes that held thin black vertical slits in them.

The reason those arrogant people made fun of him was because of his Faunus half; from what he was told about his parents, his mother was a Faunus while his father was human. They had met and fallen in love during their training as Huntsman and Huntresses, only to for his father to meet his demise during an extermination mission before he was born; his mother had died not long after giving birth to him. Ciel placed the shades on his face once more as he followed the crowd onto the bullhead, attempting to steer clear of the group of fellow Huntsman and Huntresses-to-be.

He found solace in a corner by the window, staring out as he saw the small village, his home for seventeen years; become a small dot in the distance. His eye became heavy as he remembered he didn't get much sleep because of all the little kids at the thought about them as he drifted off to dreamland.

Ciel jolted awake to the sound of chatter around him, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes he looked out the window and at that moment he was wide awake. Below the ship was the city of Vale, the streets bustling with people and cars while shop owners had their shops flooding with people. It was a sight to behold to someone who lived in a small village all his life, but the city isn't what had Ciel captivated. Ciel couldn't turn his eyes away from the school high up behind the city of Vale, Beacon Academy, a school used to exclusively train Huntsman and Huntresses; the school where he would learn to follow in his parents footsteps to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Ciel wasted no time as the bullhead landing on a docking platform, practically sprinting toward the check in station to be allowed into vale. His check in was quick and he bolted for another hallway, wanting to get to Beacon as quickly as possible; the next ship was set to sail any second.

Managing to make it he sighed, the small adrenaline he had now gone. The ship soon took off on it course for beacon. He finally caught his breath as his sensitive ear picked up giggling, quickly realizing he wasn't alone he looked up. On the ship with him were four other people, on the far left sat a girl dressed in a red tank top, an olive green sleeveless button up pulled over it, the middle was left open to show off her stomach. She wore green short shorts that if were any shorter would give any guy a pleasant sight. Her slight olive tan a sight to behold compared with her auburn red hair that was tied in a single braid the flowed over her right shoulder onto her firm C-cup breast.

The red hair female's lips were curved into a smile as her olive brown eyes looked like they were boring into Ciel skull. He averted his gaze to look at the two people next to her, they looked quite similar and Ciel made a strong assumption they were twins. The female on the left had deep purple hair, short enough it only flowed down to her shoulder. The one on the right had the same hair color only it flowed down to her back; the left female wore a purple trench coat with a fishnet mesh body suit underneath, holding snug against her D-Cup breast and plump hips, along with purple shorts that stopped half down her thighs. The one right one wore a deep blue Chinese Qipao dress with body shorts underneath that ran down to her knees, the Qipao was cut at the neck enough to show off her cleavage of her B-Cup.

Ciel turned to the final person one the ship and was almost captivated by her beauty, she was also the one giggling at him if her finger in front of her mouth were any indication; she had long brown hair and dazzling brown eyes. She wore a short, long sleeve brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden trimmings, and black leggings. Next to her sat a large brown box with a camera on top, but the thing that amazed him the most was the appendages on her head.

She had bunny ears.

Ciel stared at all four women in front of him, blinking a few times. "Uh… Hi?" the females all stared at him after he tried initiating conversation, then at each other, then they all laughed. The red head was the first to recover.

"He's sitting in a bullhead with forth beautiful Woman and all he could muster up is a _HI_?" She asked as the females laughed still and Ciel pouted at them all.

"Oh no, now he's making such a scary face." The short haired female said in a mocking tone as the other made a scared stance, the bunny ear girl just continued to laugh.

"Well I don't see you all trying to make any conversation." Ciel fired back as he got up off the ground he was on and dusted himself off. The bullhead was already flying through the air and towards Beacon.

"Whatever you say oh great one." The red head wiped tears from her eyes as they all calm down from their laughing fit. "What is your name anyway?"

"Don't you know it's rude ask for someone's name without giving you own first?" Ciel said as he walked over to the bunny ear female and sat a few feet from her.

"Hmph, My name is Olivia Sequoia." The red head now identified as Olivia said as she adjusts herself a bit in her seat, trying to get comfy.

"I'm Lavender Ryu, and the girl who looks likes she's hype up on caffeine is my twin sister Raine Ryu." The short hair female identified her and the one sitting next to her.

"HIHI" Raine exclaimed as she waved both of her arms excitingly.

"I guess I'm next, I'm Velvet Scarlatina and it's nice to meet you all." The girl with Bunny ears timidly said as all eyes turned to Ciel who shrunk under their gazes.

"I'm Ciel Kanashimi and it's a pleasure to meet all of you beautiful ladies." He managed to say with a polite manner, the girls held light blushes from his sudden compliment.

"Such a charmer, aren't we?" Olivia said as Ciel Flinched from her gaze, this caused another round of laughter from the group.

They continued with light conversation finding out they were all first years. They talked and laughed until the bullhead started to descent, looking out the window everyone was wide eyed at how much more beautiful Beacon was up-close.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Velvet asked as everyone had to agree, Ciel thought back to pictures that he kept tucked away, pictures of his parents before her was born. They were a Huntsmen and Huntress; it was one reason why he wanted to become one, to live up to their legacy. Sadness glossed through his eyes for a second before disappearing, leaving his ship mates none the wiser.

"We're going to learn to fight Grimm sis!" Raine Excitedly said to Lavender as she just patted her head to calm her.

"Fighting Grimm huh?" Olivia said absent mindedly as the bullhead pulled into the docking station. Each of them quickly grabbed their equipment and disembarked the ship.

They all stayed together until each of the girls found their group of friends and promptly left, agreeing to meet up later. Soon enough it was just Ciel who was just walking towards the meeting place of all first years, the assembly wasn't for another hour but it just so happened to he was all alone.

"Like usual…" He muttered with a sigh as he ran his hand through his silk black locks combing it back. "Man I wished Yang or Rubes were here." He thought back to His few friends back at Signal, it would be at least another year till one of them showed up. '_Man it is going to be a lonely year.'_

Ciel reached the Assembly hall and was greeted with a few other early show ups. He noticed a table of refreshments and at that moment his stomach grumbled at him. He made his way over to the table and looked over the table and spotted what he was looking for, a plate of cookies and a hot cup of coffee. He pick up a cookie one that had raisins in it instead of chocolate chips, he always liked raisins as to always another red cloaked friend at Signal. Reaching for the coffee instead of feeling Styrofoam he felt soft flesh causing him to tense and freeze, his eyes traveling to the other hand that held onto the cup.

Traveling up the hand he saw a long cocoa-colored shirt, a dark brown waist cincher was seen over top, Ciel found the figure to be female, she wore a dark brown trousers that went down to her ankle, following the arm up he came face to face with another pair of sunglasses, wavy dark locks that looked dyed towards the bottom in caramel. She was an annoyed expression.

"Do you mind?" she asked bluntly as she was referring to his hand still gripping her own.

"Sorry." Ciel quietly said as he realized he still had his hand on her, removing it the girl huffed before bringing the cup to her mouth, Ciel grabbed another cup and turned ready to walk away.

"Oi." Ciel turned towards the girl again her expression still a mixture of annoyance and Curiosity. "It's rude to just walk away once you've held someone hand." Ciel couldn't hold back his flabbergast expression.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." The girl said lowering her sunglasses to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "What is your name?" Ciel recovered and turned to look at the podium, talking a sip of his coffee.

"It's Ciel. Ciel Kanashimi."

"That's a cute name, I'm Coco Adel." the girl raised her glasses back up and reached for Ciel's. Ciel slapped her arm down and the girl pouted, repeating the motion. They continued to do this until Ciel grabbed her hand and gave her a stern look.

"You're holding my hand again." Ciel growled and turned away from the giggling Coco as he hid his blush.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop trying to touch my glasses."

"But I want to see what's under it. I'm sure you have some beautiful sky blue eyes. ~" Coco cooed as Ciel refused to look her way. More people began filing into the assembly hall. Velvet entered followed by the other three girls from her ship. They were all searching for a black haired fellow wanting to talk to him before the entrance ceremony. Velvet looked towards the refreshments as she spotted him and her ears flopped a little.

"Ciel!" She cried out as the other three turned to see him they all made their way to him.

Coco turned to the voice calling for the male next to her, spotting the group of females walking towards his she smiled. "My Ciel I never expected you to be such a womanizer." Ciel growled and turned to Coco.

"I am NOT!" He yelled a little too loud as the girls grew near, only seeing a giggling Coco and a blushing Ciel.

"Um Ciel? Who is she?" Olivia asked for the group, trying to not question the sudden yell. Ciel choked and stood up straight again as he began to introduce everyone. Lavender was busy trying to stop Raine from getting to the Coffee.

"First day here and you've already got quiet the entourage, eh Ciel?" Coco Cooed pushing her glasses down, causing the other girls to spit out the drinks they were drinking. "Mind if I Join?" She continued turning to a huffing Ciel.

"First off I'm not with any of these beautiful girls, and second if you really want to be stubborn you can be the first of my 'Entourage' as you so called it." Ciel huffs, turning to the rest of the group and only got blank stares from all of them; he gave them a questioning look.

"Wow, not even known me for 10 minutes and already asking me out." Coco Smirked and pushed her glasses up. They both knew they were joking around, but the others didn't need to know that.

"Eh… Hey did you all hear what the initiation might be?" Raine asked trying to move away from this subject. Everyone shook their head no.

"Rumor has it that we have to go retrieve something with a partner." Lavender commented as the hall was becoming more pack with students.

"Simple enough." Ciel noticed a lady dressed in white and purple and a male dressed in black and green suit slowly walking up to the microphone. Ciel began walking towards the Group of other first year. "Come on, I want to be able to hear what's being said." The group of females nodded and followed behind their only male companion the male, who turned out to be Headmaster Ozpin gave a small speech on how he saw a room full of potential and couldn't wait to shape it. Ciel glanced over at Ozpin assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, and turned his head in confusion.

'_Cynthia?' _ On a closer look Ciel realized that she wasn't the Orphanage Caretaker, but looked eerily similar to her. Glynda took over to direct the students that they were to sleep in the auditorium tonight before initiation tomorrow. With that the students were free for the rest of the time till curfew.

Ciel and the six girls stood as people began filing out to check out the campus. "So, what do we do now?" Raine asked already bored of standing around. Ciel Snapped out at his thoughts, glancing at his scroll. '_She shouldn't be busy right now'_ Ciel thought before looking at the group. "Go on ahead without me; I have a phone call to make."

"Oh? Going to tell your mommy you made it into Beacon?" Ciel tensed and froze at Olivia question, the group fell silent and Olivia felt as if she said something she shouldn't have. A few second past as Ciel let out a shaky breath and slowly relax.

"Something like that." He replied quietly and turned away with his head down walking away before the girls could stop him. Coco turned to Olivia and lowered her glasses.

"Smooth move their goes our eye candy." Coco said and Olivia deflated slightly.

"Yeah, way to go Olivia." Lavender commented, Raine glaring at Olivia, Velvet stared off at where Ciel's disappearing back was.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Olivia cried out to the group. She vowed to apologize later.

* * *

Ciel found a place away from the frequent corridors, leaning on the wall he let out a sigh and held his head in his hand. "Good going you idiot, 17 years and you still can't get past it." Hearing things about parents always put Ciel in a bad mood; he couldn't get past it even though he knew he should have by now.

He pulled out his scroll and looked through his small contact list, by small it meant he only had four one of which he hasn't spoken to in years, clicking on another contact he brought it to his ear. It rung for a few second before the line was answered and a feminine voice call out over it.

"He- Carol put that down- Hello?" Ciel chuckled as he heard the voice call out to the one named Carol.

"I see Carol is still giving you trouble when I'm not there Huh?" The voice gasped.

"Ciel!"

"Yeah, it's me Mother Cynthia."

"Ciel Kanashimi how dare you leave this house before breakfast." The voice known as Cynthia called out anger and Ciel just let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, but I wanted to catch an early flight to vale."

"I know, but the kiddos were all sad to wake up and not see you." Ciel sighed again thinking of all the little ones.

"I knew they would be but I'll make sure to visit during my breaks,"

"You better, I'm assuming you've made it to Beacon already?"

"Yes I made it earlier today, our initiation test is tomorrow." The line was silent for a few seconds

"Someone asked you about them?"

"Huh?"

"Someone asked you about your parents didn't they?" Ciel froze and didn't reply for a few seconds, letting out a sigh.

"I can't ever get anything past you cam I?"

"I did raise you for 17 years~" Cynthia sang over the line; Ciel could hear a few other voices on the other end, he assumed the kids heard her yell out his name and they were fighting to talk to him.

"I'm guessing they all really want to talk to me." More yelling was heard and Ciel sighed. "Gather them all and put me on the big screen." Cynthia could be heard corralling all the young ones up as Ciel pulled the scroll from his ear, turning on the video feed and waited. A few seconds passed and Ciel slid to the floor as his legs were tired of standing. As he did his screen flicker on to see a room filled with about thirteen little kids and Cynthia, she wore a simple cherry pink kimono and had bright blond hair that draped down her back.

"BIG BRO CIEL!" all the kids cried out at once and Ciel chuckled while simply raising his hand waving at all the kids.

"It's good to see you all again. But you don't have to be so loud."

"But big brother! We didn't get to see you off." One kid said as others agreed with him.

"I know and I'm sorry but I really need to leave this morning. I'll make it up to you all when I come to visit"

"Promise?" A little girl with orange hair asked.

"I promise but only if you stop causing trouble for Mommy Cynthia, Carol." The little girl blushed and the kids all laughed. "Now I know you all just got to see me but I need to get ready for bed soon and so do you all, but I need to ask Mommy Cynthia one more thing in private before I do, I want you all to be ready for bed before that, understand?"

Some of the kids stood up and saluted as others called out their replies. After giving their goodbyes the camera feed went off and Cynthia voice could be heard on it again.

"Now what did you want to ask?" Ciel waited for a view second before asking the question.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?"

…

"So Glynda still works at Beacon huh?"

"She's the headmasters Assistant." The line was silent again.

"Just, don't get on her bad side."

"Yeah, the last thing I want is to suffer the wrath of someone who looks like you."

After a few more laughs Ciel found it was dusk and it was almost curfew time, quickly giving goodbyes Ciel hung up and looked at his blank scroll. Sighing he stood up and turned to leave, only to come face to face with on Glynda Goodwitch. She stood there tapping her foot, a scowl on her face which led Ciel to wonder how long she had been there.

"Good afternoon Professor Goodwitch." Ciel said trying to make conversation.

"So, asking my older sister about me huh?" Ciel shrunk under her stern gaze as she leaned closer to him. He let out a nervous chuckle trying to find an escape route.

"I'm sorry, she never told me and when I saw you I just had to know." Ciel looked away as Glynda glared at him for a bit before letting out a huff and standing up straight.

"Understandable, regrettable after hearing my own sister had sent a recommendation letter for someone made me a bit curious about you myself."

"Ah, Excuse me?"

"I expect great things out of you, Mr. Kanashimi." Glynda turn around and walked away, her heels clacking against the granite floor. She disappeared around the corner and left Ciel standing there dumbfounded.

'_Why do I feel like I'm in for a world of hurt this semester?' _Ciel shook his head and made his way back to the Auditorium.

…

Wherever the hell it was.

* * *

Finally finding the auditorium Ciel let out a tired yawn, quickly finding his belonging, along with a changing room, he change into his sleepwear of a simple black tank top and black sweats with a light blue strip running down the sides. Stepping out of the changing room he was promptly tackle to the ground by a blue blur.

"Found him girls!" Raine called out as the 5'8 girl turned to the others; Lavender, Olivia, Velvet, and Coco walked over, all dressed in their sleep wear.

Raine was dressed in a dark blue one piece pajama; it had rain clouds all over it. Lavender was dressed like he was, in a purple tank top but had on purple booty shorts on instead of sweats.

Velvet had a brown T-shirt with a bunny on it that was two sizes to big; allowing it to hide her short underneath. Coco wore a dark brown nightgown the stopped half up her lower leg.

Olivia stood at the back of the group, timidly trying to hide like Velvet was. She wore a deep red T-shirt with a tree plastered on it. Her brown shorts also had trees on it. Lavender had managed to pull her twin sister off Ciel while Velvet helped him stand, there was an small silence as every female turned to look at the Auburn hair female who flinched under their stern gazes, Coco sighed and got behind Olivia and pushed her forward, the girl stumbling but caught herself and stood up, staring face to face with Ciel.

"Ah, Hey Ciel…" Ciel looked confusingly at the girl acting all timidly; she didn't come off as a timid person so he found it weird. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Ciel didn't understand for a few second before a light bulb went off.

"Oh, nah don't worry about it, you just caught me off guard was all." He said trying to lighten the mood while shaking his hands in a dismissive manner at all the girls. "I'm not mad at you." Olivia looked at him as if to see if he was lying, finding no traces of lying she smiled lightly.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Coco asked as she pulled Olivia back so everyone could see the man in question.

"Mhm, I don't mind but it is getting kind of late, maybe I'll tell you all tomorrow okay?" Ciel said trying to avoid the question, as if on cue Raine let out a deep yawn, her eyes half closed as she tried to stay awake. Everyone else agreed as they all suddenly felt tired and left to lie down, Ciel and Velvet found out their stuff were right next to each other. Velvet chose to continue a conversation.

"Hey um..." Ciel looked at her shyly try to speak. "How…do you feel about my ears?" She blurts out as they both lay down covering her face as her ears drooped. Now Ciel would of giving her a straight answer, but felt like teasing someone a bit, but Coco was not around for him to do so.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about me being a Faunus, I know some humans don't like Faunus the much, the other girls don't really mind and say my ears are cute-"

"They are right though." Ciel cut her off and she blushed and cover her faced with her sheet while Ciel chuckled, she lowered it enough so she could see the chuckling Ciel. "Besides, who said I was Human?" Velvet was confused this time around as she watched Ciel removed his glasses with his eyes shut, slowly opening them Velvet let out a gasp.

"You're also a-"

"Half Faunus to be exact." Ciel quickly corrected her as he placed the glasses down with his scroll. "Now, get some sleep Velvet, we've got a big day tomorrow." Velvet nodded curtly and rolled over to face away from the male as he also laid down facing away from her he eyes slowly closing as he entered dreamland, his last thoughts were on the big day tomorrow.

* * *

The sun rise glared through the windows of the Auditorium, waking anyone who was in its path, Velvet awoke to the murmurs of good mornings, and rising to a sitting position she stretched and let out a yawn. "Good morning Ciel." She called out to the person she assumed was still sleeping next to her. Not hearing any form of an answer she turned to find Ciel's entire luggage neatly packed but no Ciel in sight.

"Hey Velvet where's charmer at?" Olivia called out to the bunny as she saw the girls walk over to her, still dressed in their sleepwear.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up and his stuff is already packed so he had to of been awake for a while." Velvet answered trying to untangle herself from the blanket they provided for the night. As if on cue Ciel walked into the room, fully dressed in his combat gear, the other students shuffling around to get ready, he saw all the ladies over by Velvet and made his way there.

"There he is." Velvet was the first to see him, being the only one not turned away from the door, Raine immediately tried to tackle him, they were amazed to see Ciel dodge her, instead holding out his arm for her to cloth line herself into, grabbing onto it everyone immediately thought of a sloth hanging off a branch.

A really hyperactive sloth.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Ciel called out as he walked over to the rest of girls, Raine still hanging from his arm, swinging back and forth, the girls watched the display before Coco began to giggle, followed by everyone else as he was still trying to get Raine unlatched.

After a few minutes and a fake promise of candy from Lavender, they had detached Raine from Ciel and all left to get ready, leaving Ciel to his own, he sat against his luggage, opting to wait for the others he reached into a small pocket on his bag and pulled out a few worn out photos and a fairly new one. The newer photo shown him being dog piled by a bunch of kids from the orphanage, off to side stood two people, one was Cynthia, dressed in her usual pink kimono, her eyes were closed and she had a small smile.

The person next to her looked to be about Ciel's age; she had dark tan skin like him with mint green hair, her deep red eyes beaming with light as she watched the kids' dog piling on him with a smile.

This photo Ciel remembered well, it was a goodbye photo before he left for Signal, it was also the last time he saw the green haired girl as she disappeared not long after his departure. He was sure he'd see her again, he only had to wait.

He flipped to the next photo; it was of a tall dark hair and skin man, standing next to a woman with bright sky blue hair and rich cream white skin. It was his parents, one of the few photos he had of them that were recovered before from their house, Ciel has never been to the house himself as Cynthia said the it was stated in his parents will that he wasn't allowed until he was ready both was allowed to have the photos. A small sad smile adorned his face as his thumb ran over his mothers face; he looked almost like her but with his father's complexion and hair color.

The last photo was a bit older than the last, it was of his parents, but they were with their team from the academy, it seemed they still fought together even after graduating; they all had their weapons drawn and held as if they were going to attack the camera, and bright smiles spread over all four faces.

"Whoa, they looked so cool!" Olivia's voice suddenly rang in his ear; he jumped into the air from the sudden voice as he was already on his feet, noticing they all the girls were back and in their combat gear. Realizing he wasn't in danger Ciel sighed and put the photo away.

"Who were they?" Olivia asked as she was the only one who clearly saw the photos." Ciel stood up and stretched, he didn't know how long they took but he was stiff from suddenly moving.

"My parents and their teammates." Ciel answered in a slight monotone voice and Olivia froze again, everyone else tensed up again. "I told you girls it wasn't that big of a deal, quit trying to dance around it." Ciel quickly shot down their worries. He saw a people begin to file out to head to their initiation. "Come on, before we're late." Ciel called out and began walking towards the door, the girls following quietly behind him.

At least until Coco began teasing Ciel again.

* * *

Emerald Forest looked just as the name implied, lush emerald green leafs blanketed the canopy of trees without a view of the ground beneath it, on top of the cliff stood a row of student were standing on metal platforms, waiting for their test to begin, Ciel found himself standing between two people he did not know.

On his left was a man that was lightly tanned, he stood over 7' tall with a giant sword that was almost as big as he was. He wore a long short sleeve robe, only one shoulder was used to hold it up; a black muscle shirt was underneath. He had a leather armor belt with two pouched on it; his brown pants blending well with his black and green combat boots. Over his left arm was a 5 layer sode that ran from his shoulder down his arm.

The man glanced over at the staring Ciel and offered a smile, to which Ciel returned before turning to the other tan person flanking his right side. He wore sleeveless orange zipped up vest with black linings to match his black jeans; on both arms were long blades attached to his gauntlets. It reminded Ciel a bit of his own weapons.

Before he could implore about the similarities, coughing brought him to reality back as Ozpin made himself known again. "I trust you all had a good night's rest?" He started off as a few answered him back. He began explaining the rules of the test.

It was a simple relic find and grab; they were to make their way to the center where a patch of ruins laid, and the first person they met eyes with was to be their partner. Ciel thought of a little red reaction when she learned this. They were to grab a relic for the team and return it to the Cliffside, the forest was also seething with grim so every student was told to bring their all because there would be no help.

"Is there any questions?" Ozpin asked and was amazed to see no one's hand go up, usually there would be at least one person every year, Ironically it was also a student that could not pass the test. Taking a sip of coffee he stared at the batch of new students. "If there are no questions then prepare to start jump sequence. Glynda, who was standing beside Ozpin, pressed a button on her oversized scroll and a few seconds later the first student was propelled into the air.

Ciel watched as Olivia, Lavender, Coco, Velvet, and Raine were all launched, soon the man next to Ciel was launch and took that as his cue to get ready, crouching in a jumping position he waited to hear the click of his pad, as it went off he jumped forward, the pad boosting him into the air. He sailed through the air and glanced around; he watched Lavender and Raine fall close together assuming the twins already had their partners he looked a little back in time to see blurs of brown descend below him. _'Well Coco and Velvet are out.' _Ciel looked forward and spotted a patch of red ahead of him, and it was staring right at him.

Olivia was waving her free hand her weapon occupying the other; a six foot lance that had an diamond point for a head, she was sailing through the sky with hey back to the trees she winked at Ciel before she fully dropped into the lush canopy. _'How does she...' _Ciel pondered on how Olivia knew what he was looking for; he reached the pinnacle of his flight as he angled his body downwards, flying to land around where he last saw Olivia.

He found himself descending behind where she fell into the canopy; as he neared the tree line he threw his hands over his face and brought his knees to his chest. He felt his Aura taking most of the hits as he fells through the tree limbs; seeing the ground quickly approaching he threw his arms and legs out in front of him, moving into a tumble as he hit the ground and began running forward in an attempt to find Olivia, already hearing the sounds of fighting around him.

* * *

Lavender fell through the trees as she brought out her weapon, a double edge sword with a red line running along down the middle, she held the sword in a reverse grip over her head, stabbing it into a upcoming tree as her momentum kept her going, causing her sword to cut into the tree as it curved her around it, landing on a limb she dislodged her sword as she heard rustling near her she turned to watch Raine land on a limb a few feet below her, Raine held her own weapon in hand, a blue bow with angels painted along both ends, the middle grip was left untouched.

Raine turned up to see her sister, their eyes locking together for a few seconds before they nodded to each other, a smirk adorn their cheeks before each dropped to the floor without a word.

Right in to the middle of a pack of feeding Beowolves

"Just our luck." Lavender cried out as all seven Beowolves turned to the two, growling menacingly. Raine only chuckled as she pulled back the sting on her bow, on her string fingers were four cartridges of dust, each a different color; the blue one on her index finger lit up, as it did an arrow of Ice formed in the string ready to be released.

"At least I couldn't ask for a better partner to fight with." A Beowolf roared and charged forward, only making it halfway before it found an arrow of Ice lodged in its chest. With a painful cry it began to decay into roses and disappear. The six remaining Beowolves cried for their fallen brother, ready to take revenge.

Two wolves charged this time to end the girl with the bow, they saw the other girl start running towards them and changed their attack to her, the closer one raising its arm to strike her down, only to have it cut off as the sword sliced straight through in an upward slash, before Lavender brought it back in an arc to slice right through the chest, thankful that these were young wolfs or else her sword would not have gone through. The other wolf appeared on Lavenders left; raising her sword in time to block another claw strike the Grimm growled as it brought it other hand down in another strike.

Lavender clicked her tongue before parrying the claw against her sword and ducking to the ground, rolling away from the wolf, standing up straight she saw two more wolves had joined her as two attacked Raine, she launched her dust arrows as she dodges the swiped and lunges but she was quickly tiring out.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Lavender cried as the wolves took that as a signal to charge her at once. As they all neared her she gritted her teeth and jump up, the wolves all striking the place she had just been; flipping over in place Lavender pointed her sword down at the Grimm, letting out a war cry as the red dust in her sword lit up, the tip of the sword opening up and red hot flame sprouted down on the Grimm, not even having a chance as they were burned alive leaving nothing.

Raine panted as she dodged another lunge from the wolves she was fighting, they barely gave her a chance to form her arrows before going on the attack again. She knew her sister could handle herself against the three wolves as she was a melee fighter, but she was more range than anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight close quarters, at least not with her current weapons.

A wolf attacked her form the side but she was ready for it; she twirled her bow in her hand as it collapsed on itself, turning into a short barrel shotgun. She aimed at the charging wolf as it was right on her, raising the barrel right at his neck. A loud bang went off and the wolf body froze as its head began to disintegrate in the air, being blown clear off, Raine gave the other wolf no time to charge as she duck around the body, changing the shotgun back into a bow as she already had three flame arrows forming, sending them flying at the wolf, striking their mark the wolf cried out and burned to death.

Lavender walked up to her sister, a bright smile on her face as she had watched the last bit of that fight. "Good going Sis." She said playfully punching her, even though they weren't too hurt the punch caught Raine off guard and she fell to the ground face first, Lavender stood shocked before she began laughing, Raine glared at her laughing sister before joining in. they soon set off to find the ruins they were searching for.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stood up on top of the Cliffside they had flung, uh, launched their student hopefuls off of, ten minutes had already past and they watched the multiple cameras that showed off the kids as they formed partners and all moved towards they common goal, some group met almost no resistance and already nearing the ruins.

"Hey just a side question," Glynda started as she tore her eyes away from watching a brown clad female mow down a nevermore with her minigun, her bunny ear partner fighting off the Boarbatusks that drew close to them. "What did you use as relics this year?" This question caused Ozpin to freeze in place trying to come up with a lie. Glynda was about to pressure him before her Scroll buzzed. Answering it she listens to the quick sounding voice frantically talking on the other side.

Ozpin began to sweat, he knew exactly when that call was and he wanted nothing more than to escape. By the ending of the call Glynda was glaring daggers at him. Hanging up her scroll she finally spoke.

"Ozpin."

"Yes Glynda?"

"Professor Oobleck has just informed me that _someone_ has stolen his precious relic orbs, you know that ones with stars in them. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Ozpin could not move under the glare of Glynda, he knew no amount of lying would get him out of this; he could only stand there as the wrath that was Glynda Goodwitch descended upon him. Neither Teacher noticed that four partnerships were nearing the ruins together.

* * *

Ciel pushed some shrubs out of his way as he walked into a clearing, Olivia not too far behind him. He had found her not too long after landing, being attacked by a Beringel. As Olivia had parried one of its smashes as Ciel ran up to it. Jumping up and bringing his arm down on its neck, a foot long short sword extending out of his gauntlet into the apes neck, killing it instantly.

They had traversed the forest together, Ciel reveal to Olivia that he was actually a Faunus. She actually liked the sky blue eyes of his which cause Ciel a little discomfort, not used to people actually liking his wolf half. Olivia didn't mind and instead was thankful as Ciel could detect killing intent from the Grimm a lot more easily than she had.

They found a set of ruins sitting in the clearing, fourteen pedestals stood in the center with had crystal orbs on it, half of them were gold with gold stars that started with one and stopped at seven, the other seven were the same gold but and black stars in them instead. They both noticed some were already missing, meaning teams have already been here.

"Finally, lets grab one and go." Olivia said as they walked up to the ruins, Ciel walked ahead of her and looked over the orbs. Walking towards the gold seven star balls; lifting it up to Olivia. "How about lucky number seven?" Olivia smiled and nodded, just as they hear more rustling from all around them, they geared up for another fight as instead of Grimm six other people appeared from different spots of the forest.

"Looks like everyone is here." Coco called out as her and Velvet stepped out. Lavender and Raine were next. The last two people Ciel recognized as the two guys that flanked him at the launch of the test.

"Glad to see everyone safe and alive." Lavender called out as she noticed Raine had already disappeared and was now next to the black seven star orbs.

"Sissy, I want this one!" Raine cried out as Olivia and Ciel jumped never seeing the girl appearing next to them.

"It seems everyone already knows each other, except us too isn't that right Fox?" The green clad man said as the orange clad man known as Fox walked close to him.

"It seems so Yatsuhashi, of course, not actually being able to see them is quiet upsetting." Fox replied as everyone picked their balls. Yatsuhashi and Fox decided on the six gold star orbs while Coco chose the black six star one. As they turned to continue talking Ciel felt a LOT of Killing intent being pushed at the group.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Ciel quickly called out to the group as he jumped away from the spot he just was in, everyone quickly did the same as the ground were they once stood erupted and Eight King Taijitu heads emerged from the ground, all connected together.

"What the Hell is that?" Coco cried out as she used her box to deflect stray rocks velvet close behind her, Yatsuhashi and Fox were close to them as Ciel and the other landed together not far away. All glaring with slight fear in their eyes, the creature towered high above the trees as it looked down at its prey.

* * *

After receiving the wrath of Glynda, Ozpin had resumed watching the student, before the ground shook suddenly, Ozpin and Glynda looked into the forest and gasped as Eight King Taijitu snake heads appeared above the tree line, right where the ruins were.

"What is that?" Glynda hesitantly asked as Ozpin was wondering the same thing; Taijitu never got that big, and that many never existed in the same place at once.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Glynda quickly get me a video feed on the ruins." Ozpin hastily called out, already creating different ideas on this sudden new Grimm. She quickly did as she was told and pulled the feed up on both of their screens and gasps at what they saw.

Ciel, Olivia, Lavender, Raine all stood together as Coco, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi stood not far away, all of them glaring with fear at the Grimm towering over them.

"Glynda, quickly get Port and Oobleck on their way over here, and then follow me to the ruins." Ozpin called out, this new Grimm wasn't normal and he knew the kid were in danger. This would be the one and only time he stepped in and help during this test, not waiting for a respond Ozpin quickly ran over the cliff and fell into the canopy, Glynda hurriedly calling the two professors before following behind him.

* * *

_**I May Fall (Feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams**_

* * *

The giant Grimm towered over the eight students as it looked at its prey, it had waiting until it felt the most amounts of humans in the area before moving to strike, it had not known how the humans had known it was striking but it was sure to not let its prey get away. Each mouth opened to let out a low hiss at them.

Ciel was thankful he had sense the killing intent soon enough; any later and someone would have been snake food. "Everyone alright?" He called over both his group and the other group.

"We're all alright over here but do you have any idea what that is?" Coco called out hoping they knew, she had never seen any Grimm of this Caliber in any book.

"We don't know, but from the look the heads are giving us, fleeing isn't an option." Lavender called out as everyone had their weapons drawn and ready to strike or defend.

"Then we attack!" Coco called out, her Minigun already spinning up, releasing a hailstorm of bullets at the heads; Raine followed her as she formed three ice arrows and fired. They all watched in fear as the bullets and arrows only seem to bounce off the skin.

"It's not working!" Velvet called out as Ciel clicked his tongue, his mind working in over drive as he tried to formulate a plan to fight this thing.

"Raine, Coco! Keep it under fire as long as you can Fox and Velvet protect Coco, Lavender and Olivia you do the same for Raine. Yatsuhashi on me!" Ciel ordered as he ran towards the eight heads, Yatsuhashi hesitated before steeling his nerves and charging forward behind him. Coco and Raine continued to pelt the heads with bullets and arrows, two heads quickly move towards them only to be intercepted by the defenders beating them back as much as they could.

One head moved to attack Ciel as it lunged towards it, it maw wide open to swallow him whole, open to have a large great sword bash against its head, Yatsuhashi smashing against the head hoping to cut it to no success, Ciel jumped on the head and ran up, his foot long swords extended as he attempted to cut along the body. He was forced to jump as a head turn to strike, landing on that head but forcing to jump again as the head worked together to try and eat him. He saw Yatsuhashi attempt to help him but was beaten back to the group as they were all forced to start dodging the remaining heads.

Ciel was quickly tiring from jumping to avoid death when something caught his sharp eyes. Deep underneath the swirl of snake heads he caught a glimpse of white; it looked like a skull with tentacles. Each tentacle was attached to a different head.

"Is that thing controlling- Ugh!" Caught in his momentary thoughts a snake head had struck his side and sent him into the air, Cries of his name were called out as he began falling right for a open maw. He broke from his daze but had no time to find a way to escape _'Is this how it ends? Before I could even begin?' _Ciel thought as he fell towards his untimely demise.

Everyone watched in fear as Ciel fell toward the open maw, Velvet couldn't look and Yatsuhashi cursed himself for not being there with him like he was supposed to. Suddenly everyone watching eyes opened as an orange blur jumped from head to head until it flew at Ciel, catching him and getting out of the way of the closing mouth. Ciel and the orange blur that was fox flew to the group and skidded to a halt.

"My hero." Ciel joked as he stood up and the rest laughed. "But seriously thank you Fox, I'd be dead if it were for you." Fox, even though he was blind had felt Ciel's signature left the heads and was freefalling, his Semblance, he quickly explained, allowed him to sense movement in the ground and vibrations in the air using that to 'see' around instead.

The Eight heads screeched at being denied its meal and turned to attack again. "Everyone, I think I found a way to beat this thing. On a side note I'd like to dub this new Grimm with the name Hydra Taijitu." Everyone quickly agreed allowing Ciel to continue. "Right before I almost eaten I saw what look like a possession type Grimm attaching to all the Taijitu heads. I believe taking this Grim out would kill this thing."

"But how? None of our attacks are even denting its hide!" Velvet said as the Head posed to strike. Ciel turned to Olivia as she saw the determined look he had.

"I think you would be the only one able to break through it by using _that_." Olivia gulped; she and Ciel had exchanged what each other's weapon had done on their way to the ruins.

"Are you sure? What if it can't?"

"If it's as powerful as you make it out to be then I'm sure it will." He grasped her shoulder as Olivia tensed up under his hold. "I'm counting on you Olivia."

Olivia was struck with anxiety as she saw the snake readying to devour them all. She knew she had to be strong here or they were all dead. Relaxing her body she looked over all of her new comrades and nodded at Ciel, who smiled and nodded back.

"Okay now that you two are done having a moment in the middle of a life or death situation could you please explain to us what you're talking about?" Coco said but before Ciel could answer they all had to jump away as the snake head strike down.

The group land a few feet behind the heads and it reared back for another strike. "Coco! Yatsuhashi!" Ciel called out to draw the two people attention. "I need you to throw Olivia and me up in the air!" Now everyone was confused. "Just trust me! Everyone else defend us." With that Ciel and Olivia ran over to Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Two heads struck again, but were met with an arc of flame and lightning curtsey of Lavender and Raine. Velvet held a digital constructed Minigun, having taken a picture of it earlier why coming here with her partner, her box at her side allowed her to digital print 3D copies of any weapon she photographs, combine this with her semblance, Mimicry, and she was a one man army. She showered the other heads with digital bullets as Ciel explained the plan in full to Coco and Yatsuhashi.

They were going to get Olivia above the Grimm so she could hit the possession type hiding in the Taijitu heads Ciel stood on Yatsuhashi sword as he was going to swing him into the air, Coco was going to do the same with Olivia as to allow Ciel to grab her and throw her higher.

As preparation were complete Yatsuhashi was first, with a battle cry he spun in a circle before throwing his sword, Ciel surfing on it towards the sky. Coco grab Olivia arm and spun her couple of time before flinging her into the air towards Ciel. Ciel felt the sword losing speed and spring boarded off it as Olivia raced towards him, they were both above the Hydra heads but Ciel knew Olivia had to be higher to see the Grimm.

Olivia was almost on top of Ciel as he extended his arm to her, grabbing it he was about to fling her higher when a head quickly shot towards them, Olivia eyes widen, if Ciel threw her he would be left defenseless from the attack, she began to let go so he could move but grasp when he grabbed her arm tighter.

"Don't be getting soft on me now!" Ciel called out as he flung her with all his strength; sending her soaring high above the Hydra, she watched as Ciel brought his sword out and stuck them against the giant fangs, his feet hitting the bottom of the maw to stop it from closing. "We're counting on you!" He gave her a reassuring smile as Fox appeared next to the snake head and struck it with his hand, send on aura pulse into it, dazing it so Ciel and Fox could land on top, he quickly thank Fox before they started running along the heads to run distraction.

Olivia was now high in the air, almost suspended as she looked around, in the distance she could see a ship quickly closing in to their position, even the teachers found this Grimm to be threatening. She steeled herself, looking down at everyone fighting the Hydra; she could see the Possession Grimm amidst the weaving heads.

Extending her spear out it began to change, the tip folding into itself and the staff began to shorten and grow wider, once it was finished she held in her hands her gun form of her weapon, the elongated barrel protruding out as clear glass ran from the trigger to the muzzle, she place the butt of the gun against her shoulder as she took aim. Lightning dust began charging in the barrel, flowing through it until it was pure white energy circling in the barrel.

The Grimm knew something was wrong as it turned all its eyes to the sky, seeing a human above them with something in it hand aiming that them, it moved to attack her before she could finish but was stopped by the orange and black colored one. This was the scene Ozpin and Glynda arrived to as they watched Olivia almost done charging.

"EAT RAIL GUN YOU DAMN HYDRA!" Olivia screamed out as her gun was done charging, she pulled the trigger and a large beam of lightning fired from the barrel, the recoil shooting her higher into the air as the beam descended on the Hydra, aimed directly at the white skull, the beam tore through any part of the Grimm as it struck home, instantly destroying the skull tentacle Grimm as the Taijitu heads screamed in agony, slowly dissolving and dying along with the white skull Grimm.

Olivia felt her aura almost break from the recoil, but she did it! She killed the Hydra, her friends were safe. Now she faced another problem.

She was currently plummeting toward the earth.

She closed her eyes as the air rip across her face, which was why she was surprised to being caught in someone arms mid air, she opened her eyes to see Ciel holding her as the neared the ground, flipping over and landing safely on the ground. Olivia had only a few second to enjoy the soft ground before she was tackled by Raine, Velvet, and Lavender who began throwing her in the air with praise. Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox walked up and stood with Ciel, all of them giving a smile of approval.

"And here I thought I was going to break my promise to not help." Everyone turned to see Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them, before looking to the sky as a bullhead was heard flying into the clearing, the doors open to show two move professors both with approving smiles.

Ciel and the gang simple looked at the smiling Ozpin before Ciel fell on his butt letting out a exhausted sigh. "You all couldn't show up like ten minutes earlier!" He called out as they all quickly checked their Aura levels, finding all of them under half, Ciel and Olivia were the worst at almost red. Had that fight gone on any longer and they might not have made it.

"Well at least it nice to see we have some strong Huntsmen and Huntresses this year, now why don't you hurry along, after all you all have a test to complete. The other teachers and I will stay here to clean up while the rest of students make their way." Ozpin said as his mug appeared out of thin air and he took a sip of it. The group all realized it was no longer a death match and quickly recovered as they began running back to the Cliffside as a group.

Watching the group leave the other two Teachers landed from the Ship above and moved to secure a perimeter, leaving Ozpin and Glynda to watch the remnants of the Hydra Taijitu disappear, both had a worried expression on their faces.

"You don't think it was.."

"It might have been, but nothing is certain until we figure out if more of them can form. This may have just been a random occurrence." Ozpin answered before Glynda could finish, finding a satisfactory answer she moved to repair the ground the beast came from. Ozpin stood there, his worried expression never leaving his face.

* * *

Ciel and the others stood off to the side of a stage, the place where Ozpin would form teams, the student who didn't pass initiation where lining the floor below. All the other teams had been formed and all that was left was Ciel and the group who fought the Hydra.

"Now, before I announce the last two teams a bit of congratulation is in order, if everyone remembered during the test a new Grimm had appeared in the forest, the eight headed beast was attempting to feast on a large quantity of humans that were all gathered in one place, the two teams were caught by this creature and fought it down with their own strength, and with that alone they have my congrats." The small screen had shown clips of different parts from the death struggle Ciel and the others went through not too long ago. "And with that I will now announce the final two teams."

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, for Bringing the four star balls and for showing admiral teamwork and ability to cooperate with little to no knowledge of your opponent, I recognize this team as Team CFVY (Coffee), led By Coco Adel." The crowd cheered at the four named people stepped forward; Coco was eating up the cheer as she blew kisses into the crowd, velvet stood timidly as she was shy from the sudden cheers. Yatsuhashi and Fox stood there with smiles on their faces; the screen had shown different parts of the fight that were these four, even the part with Fox saving Ciel from his death.

Ciel smiled as Team CFVY was formed, looking at the three girls around him as they also had bright smiles beaming back at him. Team CFVY walked off stage as the screen began playing parts of the same fight but including the last four people they took it as their cue to walk out.

"Ciel Kanashimi, Olivia Sequoia, Lavender Ryu, and Raine Ryu, for bringing back the seven star balls and also showing off remarkable teamwork along with quick think and action skills I recognize this team as Team COLR (Cooler) Led by Ciel Kanashimi." The crowd went wild as they watch Ciel hurl Olivia into the air before she fired her Railgun off into the Hydra. Ciel stood dumbfounded at being named leader. Olivia was also shying from the abundance of attention her gun form was getting her. Lavender and Raine were both giving peace signs to the crowd.

Ozpin saw the dumbfounded look Ciel gave him and only chuckled as he walked towards him. "You showed great command work under all the stress, if it wasn't for you, no one would have lived past the first strike, and for that I will whole heartily stand by my choice to appoint you as team leader. I expect great things from you Mr. Kanashimi." Ciel blinked a few times before mock saluting the Headmaster. Ozpin gave him on last smile as he turned to leave the stage, the crowd dispersing as the five teams leave to find their rooms.

Team COLR and CFVY both found their rooms to be right across from each other, with quick goodnights they entered their rooms and all proceeded to crash on their beds, Raine didn't make it and fell asleep on the floor with lavender trying to drag her only to give up and leave her at the foot of the bed.

Ciel rolled over as he heard his scroll buzzed; after his eyes adjust to the light he saw it was a message from Ozpin.

_I forgot to mention that I sent a full video of your fight to Ms. Cynthia._

Needless to say Ciel was wide awake with fear for the rest of the night; he was in for a long school year.


	2. Fighting your past

"Finally the day is over!" A tired Olivia cried out as she fell on to her dorm bed, Raine entered the room behind her followed by Lavender and Ciel. A month has passed since initiation and even now Team CFVY and COLR were the stars of the first years. Having moved from their fight with the eight headed Hydra to instead being the top teams of their year.

"Olivia you say that every day, don't you get tired of it?" Ciel asked as he sat on his bed, the one to the left of Olivia's. Lavender plopped to the right of Olivia and Raine to the right of her.

"That's because all we have done since school started is lectures and homework." Olivia whined as she looked over to her team leader, watching as he began working on a paper for Professor, Er- Doctor Oobleck.

Ciel sighed while taking off his glasses, something he had only come to do when he was with his team and team CFVY. He was nervous about revealing his eyes to them, but with the backing of both Velvet and Olivia he had finally done it, everyone except his wolf half with no complaints. He didn't really know how to react about it all, but he was forced to promise to not wear his glasses around the two teams.

He still found it offsetting to be team leader, he really did not feel like he was meant to be a leader, but he was trying his best. He wanted to make sure his team lived up to the high standards the first years gave them and Team CFVY; rubbing his eyes as he was still trying to wake up from his time in Professor Port's class while turning to look at his team.

Olivia had opted to play on her scroll, choosing to procrastinate with her homework like always. Lavender had taking his approach and was also working on homework for a different class. Raine had simply fallen asleep in her bed.

Two hours had gone by; Ciel and Lavender had finally finished their work as Olivia was only halfway, having waited forever to get started. Raine was still sleeping until a knock at their door woke her up. Everyone's attention turned to the door as Ciel moved to answer it. Opening it he found Velvet standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hey Velvet, what brings you here?" Ciel asked opening the door enough for his team to wave at their favorite bunny. Velvet waved back at them before looking at Ciel.

"My team was about to go grab dinner and head to train, we wanted to see if you guy would like to join." She spoke any hint of her timid nature she had a month ago was gone. CFVY and COLR had grown close with each other. Olivia cried as someone was able to get her away from her homework, Raine was jumping on her bed excited to go. Ciel shook his head at those two.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept." Olivia and Raine both chorused a yes and bolted past Velvet and Ciel, plowing up a bunch of dust as they did, both heading towards the lunchroom.

"You give those two too much freedom, you know?" Lavender said as she walked up to the dust covered Ciel and Velvet.

"Yeah, but I could tell I wasn't going to hear the end of it if I turned her down, those two are some battle hungry fighters, you know?" Ciel answered as he shook off the dust covering him, stepping into the hall for Lavender to follow behind him.

Lavender sighed as she stepped out into the hall. "Yeah, I know, my sister has always been like that so I'm kind of used to it."

"I'm surprised they even waited for me." Ciel said as he, Velvet, and Lavender walked towards the lunchroom.

"Well you are our fearless leader." Lavender quickly replied to him. Ciel pouted slightly.

"I still can't see what you guys see in me being a team leader, and I'm far from fearless." Ciel had to avoid running into Velvet as Lavender punched him in the shoulder.

"You're seriously still on about that? I've told you before; every one of us agreed you were the best choice for leader. You are always the first to come up with strategies in combat class; you're always three steps ahead in your fights, which show in our class leaderboards." Velvet shook her head in agreement to everything Lavender said. It was true; every class year has a leaderboard for both individual fights and team fights. It showed all your matches you've fought along with your win/loss ratio.

Ciel was current on top with only 5 match played fought this month with only one lost. Said lost had come from the one below him, a certain brown haired fashion fanatic who managed to land a lucky kick to the one spot no man wish to ever be hit, even with his aura he suffered a great deal of pain for the rest of that day.

Ciel rubbed his shoulder as she chewed him out, also her punch had hurt. "Yeah I guess, but I'm just not used to it is all." Ciel looked forward as he saw the doors to the lunchroom not far ahead, glancing through a window he saw Coco and their other teammates already sitting with their food, Raine looked like she was telling some great story, probably another dream.

"Come on; let's hurry before all the food is gone." He said adjusting his glasses back in place. He still wasn't too fond of showing his wolf eyes, the torment he suffered in his younger days still ingrained deeply within him.

They all stepped in and moved to quickly to grab their dinner, sitting with the rest of their team, Lavender sat next to Raine as she was getting to the climax of her story. Ciel and Velvet sat on the other side next to Coco.

"And so I rode the giant Ursa Major in to battle against the Beowolves!" Raine finished while throwing her hands into the air.

"For the record, that never happened, she had a dream while hugging her stuffed Ursa that night." Lavender said ruining her story ending, the table broke out into laughter as Raine Blushed and glared at her twin.

"Lav!" Raine groaned as she glared at her laughing sister. The whole table quiet down after a bit and those that haven't started eating did so.

"So what did everyone think about our first mouth so far?" Coco asked as she looked up from her fashion magazine. Olivia was the first to answer.

"It's so boring, only semi-fun class is combat class, but Professor Goodwitch is such a stickler and all the kids are scared to fight us as we have dominated since the initiation against the Hydra." Everyone held a slight shiver to the thoughts of the Hydra; it still struck fear to think they could have died that day.

"I know what you mean, everyone kind of placed us on a pedestal and I don't like it." Yatsuhashi said as fox nodded in agreement next to him.

"Well we did take down a new Grimm type that appeared in the middle of Emerald forest, if that were anyone else they might not have survived past the first strike." Velvet said as she looked over at Ciel who just got done wolfing down a piece of his steak. Everyone got what she was hinting at, except for Ciel, who turned to look at the group with a confused expression.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked trying to wipe whatever he was talking about away with his napkin.

"No you dolt." Olivia rolled her eyes before continuing. "We all know if you weren't there with your heighten senses we would all be laying in a grave somewhere." Ciel looked at the group as he sank a bit in the bench.

"Guys, we talked about this already, I was only doing what any of you would have done."

"Yeah but, most of us couldn't even understand why you told us to jump, until the ground exploded." Raine interjected as the whole table agreed, Ciel was beginning to feel uncomfortable as they seemed to place him above them.

"Not to mention your quick thinking and leadership when most of us were struck with fear," Fox chimed in as Ciel sighed loudly, accepting his fate.

"Besides, you looked very heroic during it, it almost made me fall for you." Coco cooed at Ciel before bursting into laughter as a blush appeared on his face. Ciel stood up abruptly.

"I'llmeetyouallinthetrainingroombye!" Ciel said in one go before disappearing in a cloud of dust leaving Coco to fall on the floor in a roar of laughter.

"Coco! We told you to stop teasing him." Velvet said as she glared at her team leader who failed to pick herself up from the ground. "You promised you would."

"No, I promised I'd lay off it, I never said I would stop." Coco finally squeaked out through her laughs as she regained her compose enough to stand. _'I didn't lie about it though.'_ She proceeded to follow the runaway man as everyone quickly finished what they could and ran to catch up.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the room that was usually not allowed to be used until your second year, but this year it was granted to exceptional first years, so far it was only Teams COLR and CFVY that have been granted this right. All eight team member were outfitted in their combat clothes instead of the school uniform they wore before.

They all threw their names into a hat so that the fight would be completely random; the first two names drawn were Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Both combatants took the center and waited for Coco to call go, Fox quickly took off at Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi drew his blade and turned it to stop the incoming left hook from fox, pushing him away while raising the sword in the air, bringing it down on to fox. Fox rolled to the side and twirled into a kick to Yatsuhashi side.

Yatsuhashi aura took the brunt of the hit as he grunted, but he wasn't knocked away as he grabbed Fox by the leg and swung him away, Fox spun and land on his feet before taking off at him again. Yatsuhashi tried to block the strikes but Fox was too fast as he easily evaded his slow attacks. Fox managed to land an aura infused punch to Yatsuhashi chest, as he flew back the buzzer went off signaling his aura dropped into the red.

"Yatsu!" Velvet gasped as he hit the wall, his aura held as he slumped down lifting his head groggily to show he was still conscious. Fox was over him holding out his hand to pull him up.

"You fought well friend." Fox said as Yatsuhashi shook his head before smiling at Fox.

"Same to you, you've shown me I have a long ways to go before I can beat an opponent faster than me."

"Yatsu relied too much on his brute strength which allowed the faster Fox to easily slip through whatever defense Yatsu had." Ciel spoke from the sidelines sitting between Olivia and Velvet. "But that doesn't mean Fox can't be stopped. Say if he fought a faster opponent he would have a harder time trying to fight with matched speed, blocking of deflecting any attacks he had." Both combatants looked at Ciel, taking in his words as they both nodded to the man and walked to see who would be next.

"There goes Ciel being a leader without him even realizing it again." Lavender sighed from in-between Olivia and Raine, both silently agreed as they moved to draw more names.

Olivia vs. Raine

"Hell yeah!" Both names said in unison and jumped up running to the stage. Lavender took Olivia's vacant spot next to Ciel.

"They've been itching to fight every since this team was formed, but Goodwitch would never allow it." Ciel explained to the confused Velvet and Coco as his teammates seemed eager to fight. Both combatants took the stage as no one noticed the figure walking past the window in the door, stopping and seeing inside before running off in a hurry.

With a quick go Raine took the first strike, forming an ice arrow and firing it at the lance holding girl, Olivia charged forward, striking the arrow away with ease as she closed the distant between them. Raising her lance she brought it down over Raine's head, Raine turned her bow and blocked the attack with much effort. Raine moved her foot and smashed it into Olivia side, using it as a spring board to jump away, forming three arrows made of lightning. The arrows flew at the recovered Olivia in time for to raise her lance as the arrows converged on the point, absorbing into the tip.

"Right, forgot your gun is a lightning rod." Raine said as she checked her dust cartilages quickly as lightning was out of the question, she held enough fire and ice she should be fine, her earth dust was running kind of low. She stood straight as she pulled her hand back as if she was pulling a string.

Her semblance, dust manipulation, was as the name stated allowing her to form dust anyway she wished. She found out she couldn't manipulation crystallized dust well but powdered dust she excelled at, which is why she carried the dust cartilages. Her weapon was mostly based off the fact she liked to read stories of heroes with bows.

An arrow of ice formed along her fingers as she took aim at the already charging Olivia. The arrow was bashed away by her lance as it flew at her, spraying cold ice particles against her skin. She reached Raine and begun a close range battle again. She twirled her lance and brought it down towards Raine's right shoulder. She moved to block with her bow, using the toughest metal she could find as the shaft that was both heat, cold, and shock resistant. Her bow held as she struggled against Olivia's strength, she really wasn't cut out for melee battles like her sister, but that wouldn't stop her, she bent her knees before ducking to the side, letting the lance hit the ground. She stood on as she quickly shifts her bow into her gun form, launching quick succession of buckshot from her shotgun, pelting Olivia's aura as she raised her free arm to block her face.

Olivia turned her angle and swung her lance to connect with Raine side, feeling the staff find its mark she put more power into it, pushing Raine off balance to allow her to escape the hail of pellets. Olivia didn't let up as she stabled herself, bring her lance back and thrusting at Raine's dominant shoulder, the one she used to manipulate her dust. If she could damage it she knew the match would be hers.

Raine blocked the thrust with her shotgun this time, seeing as Olivia kept aiming at her right side she assumed she was going for a disable of her arrow making hand.

"What's wrong Raine? You haven't even laid a decent scratch to my aura." Olivia taunted as Raine was still struggling to hold up against her lance. It was true as Olivia had only loss 20% of her Aura, only due to the kick to her side and the pelting of shotgun rounds.

Ciel chuckled from the sidelines from watching Raine's predicament; Velvet heard him and puffed her cheeks out. "How can you laugh at Raine like that?" Ciel was confused as he looked at Velvet.

"I'm not?"

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not laughing at the fact Raine is losing, I'm laughing at the fact that Olivia is taking forever to win."

"Huh?" Coco chimed in as she turned to the black haired boy. "What do you mean?"

Ciel thought for a second before smacking his forehead which incited a confused look from all the other members there. "That's right, I forgot Olivia never told anyone her semblance, I've known since the initiation test when we talked about each other's skills." He took a breath before continuing. "Olivia semblance allows her to harden her aura, making it tougher to damage it. She can essentially turn herself into a moving tank, but only if she has aura to space." Ciel explained as they watched Raine dodge Olivia's lance thrusts and Olivia shatter her arrows of ice.

Raine looked at if she was starting to struggle as she took a few hits from the lance, her aura dropping constantly. She jumped away with a shotgun blast, the pelting striking Olivia's aura as it burned red before disappearing watch her aura finally hit 60% as Raine had constantly barraged her with arrows and shotgun blast.

"So she can literally tank any attack?" Lavender asked realizing she actually didn't know about her semblance; or Ciel's for that matter.

"Well not every attack, say if she was hit by a beam attack that could disintegrate her body or, a heavy Grimm attack." Ciel pointed out as Olivia went on the offensive again.

Olivia had glance at the crowd and noticed a few people had shown up towards the back of the class to watch the fights. She saw Ciel talking to CFVY and Lavender who all took glances at the fight; he was probably telling them about her semblance. Ciel was the only one who knew as she was his partner, something else she was proud to admit. Ciel was always the quiet one of the group, but it felt like his mind moved faster than anyone else, like he was always several steps ahead of them no matter what.

She thrust her lance forward as Raine launched a volley of ice arrows, twirling her lance as she blocked any arrows that fell in its range. She could feel her semblance finally affecting her, she never really kept her semblance running this long but Raine proved to be capable huntresses as most would have fallen to her lance by now.

She frowned slightly as that thought passed through her mind.

She scowled and charge forwards, moving to end this fight soon. Raine aimed another arrow of ice at her, only to point it at the ground in front of her. Releasing it she let forth a torrent of ice dust as it exploded towards Olivia.

Letting out a battle cry she jump up into the air, spinning around to force her momentum downward, right towards Raine. Olivia impacted where Raine stood as dust flew into the air, the two teams made a move to help them, waiting for the dust to settle to see, the crowd behind them had grown bigger as more students had learned that 'The top two teams of the first years were sparring." A few gasps were heard in the crowd as the dust slowly settles.

Olivia was standing over Raine; the latter was laid across her back as she was thrown to the floor from the impact, Olivia had her Railgun pointed at Raine head, the barrel already spinning up with lightning dust. Raine had her bow in shotgun form pointed right at Olivia's stomach, both ready to pull the trigger.

Both were panting heavily, that last attack had beat both of their auras almost into the red zone, Olivia stared intently at Raine, as if looking for signs of resistance. "Draw?" She asked in a single huffed breath.

Raine looked up at Olivia as she processed her words letting a smirk adorn her blush redden cheek. "Draw." Raine confirmed; Olivia returned the smirk and lowered her railgun, turning it back to lance form and letting the lance collapse to a foot long pole. She held out her hand to the downed Raine, pulling her up to her feet as they continue to relish in the fight they just had.

Both promptly jumped as a sudden loud roar was heard as they turn to see the group of mostly first years sat in the stand behind their team. Ciel and velvet had both cringed at the sudden roar as they were caught off guard; Velvet grabbed her ears while Ciel closed his eyes and rubbed two fingered inside his ear.

Raine and Olivia blinked blankly at the crowd then back at each other, both shrugged before bowing to them, only causing the crowd to cheer louder. They walked off the stage as the sit with their team again, both now too exhausted as they leaned on each other for support.

Ciel and Velvet had finally regained their hearing as the two made it back to them. "Could they be any louder?" Ciel asked under his breath; Velvet nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why they all gathered, and how we didn't notice them sooner." Coco asked as she turned to look at the gathered people, she could spy second years along with a few third years towards the back.

"I don't know but it's annoying, can't even train in peace." Ciel said as he reached for the next to names, apparently these people came for a show. The next match up was Velvet and Lavender, both Velvet opt out as her ears were still ringing, along with Lavender as she didn't really want to fight. This left only one match up.

Coco vs. Ciel

Both combatants looked at each other before they both smiled at each other and got up to walk toward the stage, they took their positions, Coco's bag hanging at her side as Ciel flexed his fingers; his gloves glowing blue with black line pushing through the gloves.

His gauntlets covered the back of his hand and led down to a point ending at his elbows. They wrapped to the sides back up to his hands and attached to his gloved hands, dark lines circuited through his gloves as he flexed his fingers again. The gauntlets were black in color with a blue sigil of a wolf facing forward with an open mouth; somehow it looked like the wolf was wearing sunglasses.

"No low blows this time?" Ciel asked as he got into his fighting stance, his feet slid apart as he brought his hand up to his chest height, his left hand extended further than his right.

"No promises." Coco replied in her sweet tone, but inside she held a more serious tone; still remembering the last time they had fought. She knew she couldn't play around with him in a fight.

The room was quiet as the two combatants stared off, reading each other's expression. With a silent signal Ciel took off towards Coco covering the distances in seconds. Coco raised her bag and blocked the right hook from him; only to jump back as his left hand moved passed her bag.

Coco opened her Minigun up and fired at Ciel, he turned and ran to the side, Coco following him with her gun, leaving bullet holes littering the ground in her wake. Ciel reached the wall and planted his foot against it, kicking himself off it as he rocketed towards the ceiling flipping over so his feet touched the ceiling, looking down and seeing Coco directly below. Pushing with his legs he left the ceiling and flew at her.

Coco clicked her tongue as she quickly put her gun away, raising the reinforced box above her. Ciel flipped on his decent and deliver a kick to the box of Coco. The impact caused the ground below Coco to crack and splinter as she sank slightly into it. Coco grunted and pushed with all she had, successfully throwing Ciel off as he landed a few feet from her, she moved press her counter, only to hear a snap of plastic and she stumbled with widen eyes. Looking down she saw one of her heels had become trapped in the floor from the impact and snapped off when she moved.

"Oh, you are so paying for this." Coco seethed now as she reached down and broke her other heel so she could balance herself again. Ciel could only hum sadly as he knew exactly what she meant by paying, his wallet wasn't going to like him for a while.

The crowd watched intently as they brawled; Lavender turned over to the recovered Olivia. "Hey Olive, what is Ciel's semblance?" the question had plagued her mind now that she realized she hadn't known for this past month.

"Hm, well from what he has told me it's basically an augment Semblance, kind of like my own, but instead of defense he's more speed and damage. He says he doesn't like using it as the drawbacks are pretty severe." Olivia said as she tried explaining her partner's semblance.

"Drawbacks?" Raine piped up as Velvet had also turned to listen too, Fox and Yatsuhashi watched as the team leaders fought, trying to find way to improve from the fight.

"Yeah, he uses his aura to strengthen his muscle so he can move faster and hit harder, but in turn he suffers from extreme pains in his muscles if he pushes too far." Coco had started her counter assault, pressing on Ciel as he had to block her superhuman kicks along with the swings of her bag

Ciel grunted as he crossed his arms to block another strike from Coco's Box, using the attack to deliver a kick to her side, sending her flying away. She huffed as she stood up, she knew this fight wouldn't be easy but it felt like she was losing. She looked back at the other shade wearing leader as he even looked like he was wearing down. But both knew the fight was far from over.

"This fight would be over already if I had just low blow you from the start." Coco huffed while standing up straight, slinging her bag back over her shoulder; she still felt weird without heels but she would manage somehow.

Those were her favorite pair too.

"Even though I know you're joking, it's still scary to hear you say that." Ciel shuttered at her comment as he geared for another round, he flinched lightly as he felt his left arm twitch in pain, but he held himself steady. He swung both arms out to his sides as his gauntlets hissed, out of the slits above his gloves slid his double edge foot long daggers, the metallic sliver glossed over as the light shined over it. He wanted to end this before hitting his limit, he swung his arms a few times before taking his stance again, looking at the smiling Coco as he had to admit he was also having a fun.

"Oh boy, Ciel must be nearing his limit if he's using his swords." Olivia commented as she leaned back slightly. "Coco is about to be in for a rough time."

As if her words were the signal Ciel charged at Coco, raising his hand as he brought it down on top of her, Coco managed to block it and launched her foot at his side, only for it to be blocked by his own.

Ciel brought his other hand in a left slice at Coco, slicing at her side as her brown aura flickered to show it stopped, she took a large chunk from that as she pushed him off her box and started a series of high kicks at Ciel's chest, only to have him block every one of them with his gauntlets.

He took one kick to his gauntlet before Coco swung her back at his side, bashing it right against his black aura as it simmered. Grunting he sliced at her again, Coco quickly jumped away to distance herself, forming her Minigun again and releasing another storm of bullets at him. The distance was too close and Ciel couldn't dodge as he covered his face and chest with his gauntlets. Feeling his aura rapidly draining form the hail of bullets he check his Aura on his scroll, it being in a holder under his gauntlet, to see it rapidly falling, he felt his muscles practically screaming at him as he was at his limit.

Ciel decided to pull a last resort and began pushing as much aura into his muscles as he could, he growled deeply as he felt a shift in his vision, before disappearing from view of everyone. Coco watched Ciel he took her bullet storm before noticing his eyes hardening as if he had a shift in them, before disappearing. She gasped before putting he gun away, trying to find her opponent.

The crowd was also confused at the disappearance of one of the fighters; even Ciel's teammates were confused. "Where did he go?" Lavender asked looking around the arena. Moments after the bullets stopped Coco heard a growl behind her and turned, spit came from her mouth as a gauntlet fist met her stomach; Ciel was channeling his aura into his gloved to act as a damage amplifier, kind of like how Fox can do, only without the pulsing. Coco's body flew across the room and Ciel followed closely behind it, she hits the ground and coughed up more spit as her aura took another big hit. As she finally stopped moving she felt weight on her stomach, opening her eyes she found a two edge sword aimed right at her jugulars.

"Yield." Coco heard the single word and her eyes left the sword to look into Ciel's cold harden sky blue eyes.

They actually frightened her a bit.

"I….I surrender." Coco finally said throwing her hands up next to her head. A few seconds passed before Ciel finally pulled his sword away, retracting it back into its sheath that were his gauntlets. Coco felt the pressure leaving her stomach as she found Ciel had straddled her so she couldn't move, while seeing his eye softening again. The crowd finally registered the fight was over and cheered louder than they had with Olivia and Raine's fight.

Ciel reached out with his hand to Coco, who took it and began to pull herself up, only to fall back down as Ciel came crashing down with her. Ciel grunted in pain as he landed next to Coco, his body riddled in pain from that last move pushed him past his limit.

"Ciel!? Are you okay?" Coco called out a little scared at the man suddenly collapsing, the crowd cheered thinking Coco had simply pulled him back to the ground. Ciel grunted as he sat up, trying to hide any looks of pain.

"Yeah…Just a little hurt form the match."

"You've never been this hurt though." Coco said as she hooked her arm around his back, lifting herself off the floor dragging Ciel with her, thanking her semblance of super strength, as Ciel tried to stand, that last push he had through him way over his limits.

Coco had dragged Ciel off the field as the crowd continued to cheer, the second and third years had always cleared out as they saw what they wanted to see. "A drawback of using my semblance, I'll be in pain for a while." Coco brows furrow as she dragged Ciel, their teammates running up to them as first years began filing out, curfew was right around the corner.

* * *

**_One week later_**

Another week went by for the beacon students, another boring week of Lectures with Port and Oobleck, along with Combat class with Goodwitch. A place where Team COLR was currently sitting in, watching two other first years duke it out in the arena.

Ciel let out a soft yawn as he was trying to stay awake, he found this fight boring as he knew both combatants, they were both people from his home town, particularly the same ones who would cast sneering remarks at him all the time. This fight was for a better part in his eyes, lackluster, neither combatant look to be really trying; or they were trying and this was all they had.

"Mister Kanashimi." Ciel jolted up from his name being called, looking down from his seat towards the front where Professor Goodwitch was glaring at him. Most of the other students were looking back at him.

"Yes Professor?" Both fighters had stopped and saw who was being called, before both sneered and glared at him, but not for the same reason Goodwitch was.

"Are you bored right now?" Ciel tensed up at that phase, it was always said when she wanted someone in particular to come down and fight. He had a feeling he knew what she was trying to do.

"No professor, this class and fight have been very intuitive to me." Goodwitch glared before a devious smirk appears on her lips.

"Good then you won't mind coming down and sparring with these two, I've noticed they haven't been giving their all as they are on the same team."

_'Damn it.'_

Ciel let out a sigh as he stood up defeat. "Yes Professor." He said as he slowly made his way to the adjacent locker rooms across the hall to get changed. He avoided the glare from the two on stage already.

"Good, we'll give these two a few minutes to rest up while you get changed then." Goodwitch said as she eyed the two glaring at him. Ciel moved into the locker room and immediately received a buzz from his scroll.

_You going to be alright by yourself? – Olivia_

Ciel smiled as he saw the text; at least his team was worried.

_I'll be fine, don't worry._

_That just makes me worry more._

Ciel wasn't expecting an instant reply; she was probably expecting his response. In truth he was still sore from his fight last week with Coco. Whenever he flexed his muscles he felt a bit of pain but he was willing to fight it.

He slowly changed into his combat gear, taking as long as possible as not wanting to fight those two. He reluctantly finished after 10 minutes and slowly walked back into the room, the class was chattering as his two opponents were standing on one side of the stage, Goodwitch not far from them.

"Nice of you to finally join us again Mister Kanashimi." The roar of the room fell silent as Goodwitch made Ciel present known.

"Yeah took you long enough and here I thought you were chickening out." The female of the two said waving her hand through her Platinum silver hair. She stood at 5'6" her mouth was covered in a white cloth; she wore a modified white Shozoku that had no sleeves but had shoulder guards that stuck out each side. The waist was strapped together with a gray sash with a flap hanging over her lower waist and upper legs. A half moon was etched into the stitching on the flap in gold. Her lower legs were covered in gray tights that lead into black boots; each boot had gray stitches sowing it together.

"Miss. Blanco please withhold from having to insult your opponent in the arena." Goodwitch reprimand the girl as she simply puffed her cheeks behind her mask but said nothing more.

"It's alright Luna, we'll show him why we are so much better than him." The male next to Luna was giant compare to her; he stood at a towering 6'3" wearing pure orange martial arts Gi that matched his short bright orange hair as it spiked up toward the sky. His hazel brown eyes beamed with pride.

Ciel remembered both of his opponents well, Luna and Alani, the male that was just a bundle of joy, his frown widen as they belittled his strength. "I believe the class leaderboard shows that I'm at a much high skill level than both of you mid tiers." Ciel hated using his status on the board for anything but these two had simply been rubbing him the wrong way for a long while.

"Non-sense, the fights are obviously rigged by pairing you with people who are even worse than you." Luna said as if the state was a 100% fact. Up in the stands Olivia was grind her teeth, wanting nothing more than to go down there and shred those two to pieces. She began to stand but stopped when she felt a hand on both of her shoulders, she looked and saw both Raine and Lavender were holding her down, but looking closely you could tell they were also trying hard not to go help their leader.

"This is his fight, we have no right to interfere." Lavender quietly said as she bit her lip, Olivia looked at the two once more before relaxing into a sigh as she watched COLR leader.

"Luna is right, there's no way a low life like you could be better than us." Ciel grinded his teeth as he listen to Luna and Alani, every since they were young they would always bully him when he tried defending the orphan kids they pick on. Soon they pick solely on him and he dealt with it for the sake of the children.

"So how about you simply give up your title of Class strongest and give it one of us? Oh and how about we take teams strongest as any team lead by you must be equally as bad." Luna was going to continue but stopped as three sets of hands slammed against the desks, everyone looked back to the noise to see the remaining members of COLR all standing about ready to jump into the arena.

"Will all of you calm down?!" Goodwitch's voice boomed over the crowd as she was pissed at the disorderly conduct in her classroom. That didn't deter OLR from beginning to walk down to the floor.

"Guys." The one word stopped all three in their tracks as they locked onto the leader look at them, his caring eyes staring at them. "Let me handle this, I have some history with them so I'll be fine." The three looked at him before sighing and sitting back down. "As for you two," Ciel looked back at Luna and Alani. "You can bad mouth me all you want, but I will not have you bad mouthing my team." Ciel said slipping into his usual fighting stance.

"Well of course, but that doesn't mean we can't go home and tell the orphanage kids what a lame student you are." Ciel froze at Luna's mention of the kids back at his home, Ciel scowled as Alani added to the fight.

"Yeah, I mean I don't understand why they look up to you." Alani muttered that last part of his sentence to himself but Ciel heard it with his sensitive ears.

"You want to repeat that?" Alani opened his eyes wide at first before chuckling lightly; Ciel growled and took his fighting stance lower than normal.

"I forgot your little mongrel ears had sensitive hearing, but I didn't know you were deaf too." Both Alani and Luna began laughing, most of the class was silent as they watched these two easily getting under Ciel's skin.

"What is wrong with him? He never gets angry at people." Olivia said with a hint of concern. Lavender was the one to speak up.

"From what I'm hearing these two are from Ciel's past, maybe old bullies from his home town? It seems they know of his Faunus status."

"Yeah but I haven't seen him this mad about it before."

"Hn, maybe there is something else that got him agitated." Raine said as she too was getting agitated at them.

Back down in the stage Goodwitch finally had enough of listening to Luna and Alani. "If all you two can do is insult your fellow huntsmen then I think some detention is in order." Luna and Alani both flinched but before they could complain Ciel voice spoke to them in a low voice.

"They aren't…"

"Huh, What did you say loser?" Luna began, Goodwitch went to snap at the girl but Ciel beat her to it.

"They aren't worthless." Ciel looked at the two, his face contoured in anger as he slipped into a lower stance from his first one. "So take it back."

"Ah, so you did hear me? And what if I refuse?" Alani said as he slipped into his own stance, his right palm held out in front of him as his feet slid shoulder length apart. Luna pulled out two Sai blades from her boots holding them in a reverse grips. Goodwitch sighed as she saw the three ready to fight finally, she waved her hand before stepping away so they had the arena.

"Then I'll make you." Ciel said before pushing his legs forward, and shot off towards them. He aimed for Luna first but found Alani in front of him. Ciel stopped right at him and they began trading blows, Alani matching Ciel hit for hit like a mirror. Most of the class was astonished that someone could match Ciel in terms of speed.

Luna jumped from behind Alani and stabbed at Ciel left side, Ciel stopped attacking long enough to block it with his armguard. Alani used this as a chance and slipped his hand into his defenses, landing an open palm strike on Ciel chest.

Coughing from the hit Ciel staggered back allowing Luna to bring her other Sai down across his left shoulder, digging into his aura. Ciel recovered and grabbed Luna by her passing arm and tossed her at Alani. She landed in his arms and jumped back to her feet as Ciel pushed onward, bringing his fist at Luna in a wave of bunches. She cursed and began dodging and blocking any hits she could, clearly not able to keep up with him.

Alani came to her rescue with another open palm to Ciel side, but Ciel was ready for it this time as he kicked Luna away and began blocking Alani's palm strikes. Alani once again matched Ciel in speed and blocked any strikes Ciel attempted to land, Luna had recovered and circled around behind Ciel and waited to strike.

Ciel grit his teeth before kicking at Alani who blocked it with ease, they held their legs against each other as if battling for dominance. Luna took this as her cue and jumped at Ciel, Ciel bent forward before pushing up with his free foot, pushing him into the air and kicking his foot at Luna, she stopped and brought her Sais in front of her to block the metal plated boot.

Ciel managed to push combatants away and landed on his feet, looking at two figures slowly standing up. He knew he was going to have a rough time but not this rough. _'Ugh, I'm still not at 100% but this is ridiculous, and it's mainly because of this idiot's dumb semblance.'_ Ciel looked over at Alani as he stood there with a smirk.

"What's wrong Ciel? I thought you were going to make me eat my words?" Alani taunted causing Ciel to growl and turn in time to block Luna's Sai stabbing at his side.

Up in the stands COLR other members couldn't believe what they were seeing, someone actually matching him in speed, they knew of no one who could do that as easily as Alani.

Too bad they don't know about a certain little red riding hood back at Signal.

"Is his semblance also speed or mimicry like Velvet?" Lavender asked as she eyed Ciel dodge and block blows from both combatants.

"I can't figure it out." Raine said as Olivia frowned.

"Foresight." A voice spoke up behind them and they all turned around to see two people behind them, another male and female. They quickly figured out they had to be Alani and Luna's teammates.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked looking back at the man; he had charcoal black hair and his eyes were a deep maroon color.

"His semblance is foresight, when he sees someone he is able to see a phantom form of how they plan to attack." The man explained before being hit in the back of the head by his teammate.

"What kind of leader are you Blitz? Just giving away your teams semblances like that." The female said as she turned back to the group her Strawberry red hair almost matched Olivia's as her light pink eyes looked at them.

"Come on Cherry, they're our comrades, it's not like they're fighting him, besides it looked as if Ciel already knows about Alani semblance." Everyone glance down at the arena to see Ciel still fighting full throttle, aiming more for Luna while Alani continues to block his attacks.

"Hm, I guess you're right..." Cherry resigned as they watched the fight, Lavender turned back to them.

"Do you guys know why they keep bad mouthing our leader?" Blitz and Cherry gave each other questioning looks.

"Anytime someone brings up Ciel in our conversations those two have always got all hateful about him, from what we've gathered they all come from the same town they grew up in, but they always told us Ciel was just a weakling." Blitz explained to them as quietly as he could.

"And why is that? The rankings definitely show differently."

Blitz glanced at Cherry again who gave a slight nod before speaking up. "We have assumed that those two used to bully him growing up, but one phase kept coming up with them. They always called him a dirty little orphan."

Down in the arena Ciel was not having the best time, he skid back from pushing away from Alani, breathing heavily he could feel his aura was pretty low. On top of all that his muscles were nearing their limit as they twitched in pain under his skin.

"Well? We've gone this whole match and I still haven't taken back my words, those kids are worthless and you're no better." Alani laughed as he insulted Ciel; who let out a loud growl and grinded his teeth together, slowly standing his looked towards the floor.

"The kids back at the orphanage still have their whole live ahead of them, and I refuse to let you soil it for them. The only worthless one here is you two. If it wasn't for your semblance this match would have already been over." Ciel looked directly at Alani, his eyes a blaze behind his shades. "I don't care what you say about me, you will NOT insult those kids!" Ciel yelled out to the two across from him and also to the rest of them room. Murmurs spread through the room from hearing Ciel.

Ciel paid no mind, only focusing on one thing, putting these two in their place. He began pumping his muscle full of his aura as he disappeared like he did during his match with Coco. Alani glanced around trying to find him; his semblance didn't work unless he could see him.

"What's wrong?" Alani eyes opened as he looked down in front of him, Ciel was crouched below him. "Can't find me?" Alani semblance went off as he saw a phantom strike towards his face, moving his arm to block it. He stopped as he felt pain in his stomach; Ciel had attacked his stomach instead! 'How did he trick my Semblance?! And why didn't it pick up the second attack!' Alani coughed up spit as he went skidding back, clutching his stomach as he looked at where Ciel was only to find him gone again.

"Gah!" Alani heard Luna cry out in pain and turned in time to see Ciel had landed a kick on her midsection, sending her flying into a wall; hitting it hard and slumped to the ground in a heap, clearly unconscious.

'How is he moving so fast? My semblance can't track it at all!?" Alani clicked his tongue as he stood up ready to attack the standing Ciel, only for him to disappear again and reappear right in front of him. Another phantom fist attack at Alani; moving to block it only to receive a leg kick to his side, more spit sprayed from his mouth as he went flying, he saw a wall quickly approaching him as he braced for impact. His fly pattern was halted as a gauntlet gloved hand grabbed his orange Gi and he went flying in an arc, slamming hard against the ground. Ciel appeared above him as he tried to move his left hand to attack, only to cry out in pain as Ciel stomped down on it.

"At this point I don't even care if you take your words back; all I want is to put you in your place. We aren't little kids any more, grow up." Ciel voice was cold which caused a shiver to run down Alani spine. His shades had fallen enough so his eyes were visible to him.

They looked like wolf eyes when they hunted their prey and had it cornered.

Ciel didn't wait for a reply as he lifted him up into the air again, letting him he slowly fell to the ground, seeing Ciel hand coming at him as it smashed into his midsection, forcing full force into the ground, it cracking and breaking beneath him as his Aura shattered completely and his coughed up more spit.

Everyone in the stands was speechless; Ciel had gone from losing to completely decimating those two. No one had the guts to start clapping as they didn't know whether to cheer or be sickened at the display he had shown to his fellow huntsmen.

Ciel stood up straight adjusting his glasses as he look over at the somewhat stunned Goodwitch, she had expected something like this but not something that bad. "Am I free to go?" Ciel calmly asked only to receive a silent nod. He turned towards the door as the stunned class simply watched him go.

Up with Olivia and the twins, even they were stunned from the display, watching him go Olivia finally snapped out of it. "What just happened?" She asked her other teammates.

"I…I don't know." Lavender whispered as Raine only nodded her head.

"Your leader simply put my teammates in their place." They all looked back at Blitz who wasn't as surprised as everyone else.

"How are you so calm about it? Your teammates might have been injured." Olivia asked even though she wanted to go check on her own teammate. Blitz simply waved his hand dismissively.

"They got what was coming to them. Maybe now they'll take training seriously." Blitz calmly sadly as Cherry smacked him across the head again, she ushered him down the steps and forced him to go check on Luna and Alani.

Goodwitch coughed to get the classes attention. "I know we still have sometime till the end of classes, but how about we simply finish there for the day?" the class silently agreed and got ready to leave, three seat had already vacated as they left to find CFVY and their leader.

Ciel had made it out of the building and halfway back to the dorms before ducking into some bushes and releasing his lunch into it. He had pushed way too far and the constant movement caused him to lose his lunch, it didn't help that his body was on fire from overworking his semblance.

"Urp, damn it. I usually don't lose control like that." Ciel managed to stand up and slowly drag his feet along until he made it to the first year dorms. He didn't really want to return to the room yet, or talk to his teammate until after he calmed down. Instead he made his way to the roof, a place where people rarely came to. Up here he had a view of the rising sun in the morning, something he liked doing in his past time. He looked out at the sun to see it was a few hours away from setting, he smiled before promptly falling backwards, passing out from the pain in his body.

* * *

"Where is he?" Olivia cried out to her other teammates and CFVY, they had all been let out of class and were all looking for Ciel for the past hour, they were all currently sitting in COLR dorm trying to figure out where their wolf friend had gone.

"So let me get this straight, Ciel got roped into a 2v1 against some of his old town mate who pissed him off and complete beat them into the ground?" Coco spoke up trying to make sure she had everything right from what her team was told earlier. The three only nodded as that pretty much covered the gist of it

Coco stared into space before letting out a laugh. "Man I wish I could have seen it." She continued to laugh as Velvet puffed her cheeks out ready to tell her off, but was stopped as the door knob jiggled. Everyone turned to look at it as the door slowly open it.

"Ow, stupid muscles can't even let me sleep in peace." In through the door stepped Ciel, rubbing his arm as he closed the door behind him, his glasses were clipped in his shirt as he was still in his combat uniform. He turned and slowly open his eyes, freezing in place as he saw everyone of his friends sitting around the room looking at him. "Uh, Hey?" He shyly said as he gave a small smile.

Olivia moved across the room before anyone, almost matching Ciel in speed, grabbing said man by the shirt and pulling him downwards. "An hour ago we watched you beat the shit out of two other students, disappeared to where no one could find you, and had us worried sick about you and all you can muster up is a HEY?" her eyes burned with flames as she stared into Ciel's cool sky blue orbs.

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Olivia obvious didn't like the answer as she began throttling him by his collar; it took a combined effort of Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Lavender in order to pry her away before she could kill him.

Coco was the first to step up after tying Olivia to a chair. "You have some explaining to do, and I remember about a month ago you promised you would explain all about it." she lowered her shades so her chocolate brown eyes looked into his orbs, her eyes showing concern for her partner shade wearer.

Ciel looked into her eyes before closing his and letting out a sigh. "Yeah you're right I did say I would talk about it didn't I?" He walked past her and sat on his bed; on the opposite side velvet had sat as they all looked at the black hair boy. He took a few moments to get his thoughts in order, his nap really hadn't helped him calmed down.

"I'm an orphan; my dad died before I was born while my mother passed away giving birth to me." He decided the beginning was the best place to start. "For as long as I can remember, the orphanage was my home."

This story only started and the group was already shocked. "Growing up there I watched many kids come and go, after turning thirteen I was told about my parents, it was a common thing to do if your parents were Hunters. At that point I had given up trying to be adopted, instead turning to becoming a Huntsmen like my parents. Those kids at the orphanage, they look up to me as their big brother, even those that found homes." Ciel took a breath before continuing.

"For seventeen years I grew up with only a mother figure, the orphanage caretaker that is, and many little brothers and sisters. They are my family, and I'd die for every single one of them." Ciel looked up at everyone with a serious look. "Alani and Luna are from my hometown, but they don't take kindly to us at the orphanage. I've dealt with them for so long that whatever they tell me won't faze me. But the kids…" Ciel trail off as he clutched his fist together.

"Those kids have their whole future still, they can still be adopted, and to hear them talk down on my family just simple pissed me off. I won't lie I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't mean to take it as far as I did." Ciel was about to continue but felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, looking down he saw Raine had moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. He brought his hand up and gently patted her head.

"I told you all I wasn't a good leader, I get angry when someone threatens my family and I lose focus-"

"That's why you have us." Raine suddenly commented. "I would get angry too if anyone ever talked bad about Lavender. But that's why you have Olivia, Lavender, and me." She looked up at Ciel; her voice was calm but still had her cheery attitude. "That's why you have all of us, we're all your friends.

Ciel blinked at Raine, taking in her words before slowly looking around the room, first to al of team CFVY, each person giving a smile to him, Coco adding in a wink. Then to the rest of his team, Lavender was standing with Olivia who was still tied to the chair.

"She is right Ciel; we wouldn't be the coolest team out there without you. You bring out the best of all situations and we are your friends, people you can lean out when things get tough, we'll always come running!" Lavender gave a flex of her arm as if to prove a point Olivia simply huff before her chair fell over, Lavender stood there whistling a tune as if it didn't happen.

"Ugh, you can be reckless at times but in the end you're still our team leader, and my partner and I would not change a thing about it." Olivia stated with a smile at Ciel, even though she was sideways on the floor. Ciel looked over everyone again and a smile slowly crept on his lips.

"Alright, I get it, I get it." Ciel patted Raine's head again. "I'll make sure to lean on you all more, as long as I can still keep being COLR leader."

"Deal." All three members replied instantly and Ciel chuckled before it turned into a cry of pain, his body still in pain, and will be for a good week.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in for the night." Coco said as her team all agrees, it was slowly turning to dusk now and everyone was tired, Ciel from his match and everyone else from searching for Ciel. CFVY left for the night as everyone of COLR got ready for bed and turned in for the night.

"Uh, Ciel?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"I'm still tied to the chair."

"Mhm, I know." Ciel said before rolling over and ignoring her silent cries for help.


	3. How may I serve you?

Olivia softly hummed as she sat at a table eating lunch, glancing at her partner and team leader as he slowly picked away at his food. She thought about how the past two months now he disappeared right after classes and wouldn't come back until curfew, and it only concerned her because the semester was almost over, in a week they would have their two-week break before the second semester started. Teams COLR and CFVY were having similar thoughts as they didn't see their favorite shade wearing wolf as much as they used to, but they trusted him to not get in trouble.

"Hey, everyone." Coco called everyone's attention to her. "How about we all go down to Vale for dinner tonight? I read of this place that has been getting a lot of popularity lately." Everyone figured it was alright as it was the weekend, and no one had plans.

"Sorry, I'll be busy tonight, so I won't be able to join you all." Ciel rejected much to everyone's unhappiness, and no one saw Coco silently clicking her tongue before continuing.

"Well that's okay, for everyone that is going to this place, it opened about two months ago, and I've heard this place has great food, it's called _The Golden Dragon_." And audible choking was heard, and everyone turned to see a coughing Ciel choking down his water.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Velvet asked in concern to her fellow Faunus.

"Yeah, you said The Golden Dragon, right?" Ciel asked as he brought his coughing under control.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hm, I heard the place didn't have great food." His voice was monotone as he spoke, picking at his leftover corn.

"Hm, well, good thing you aren't going with us then, so we'll just have to see if you're right." Coco hummed in annoyance that Ciel wasn't going but tried to give his input.

"Suit yourselves. I'm out of here." Ciel said as he stood up, picking up his leftover tray and moved to leave before anyone could stop him.

"What do you think is up with him?" Velvet asked the group; all they could do was shake their heads in dismay.

"I don't know, but it's starting to make me worry." Olivia said as she watched her partner leave them, she knew he was not trying to ignore them, but the idea that he was hiding something from them irritated her. He said he would trust them more but here he was hiding things from them!

"Forget him; we'll just have fun on our own," Coco said, still annoyed that Ciel still had not hung out with them outside of school hours, she was just glad she was able to get him to pay her back for breaking her favorite pair of heels. Ironically, it was also around that time that he stopped showing around.

"As much as I don't like it, a trip to Vale was much needed, and it is the weekend." Lavender said as she finished eating, the rest of the cafeteria was emptying as afternoon classes were beginning, the two teams promptly left to find their next class.

* * *

Ciel was quiet for the rest of the day as his teammates attempted to coax him into telling them what he's been up to, much to their expectancy he never budged on telling him and once again disappeared right after their last class.

Olivia, Lavender, and Raine all sat in their dorm room, waiting on CFVY to finish getting ready, even though she only wore brown and black Coco took forever to get ready in the mornings.

"Hey, what do you think is up with Ciel?" Raine voiced the concern that all of them had, she wore her dark blue short-sleeved Qipao and black biker shorts.

"I don't know, but he told us not to worry, so he couldn't be doing anything bad, right?" Lavender asked as she played a game on her scroll, not wanting to do homework, she was in her purple trench coat but wore a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath as the school deemed her mesh bodysuit too indecent along with a similar pair of biker shorts.

"Hm, but since he's so secretive about it, it is only making me more worried for him." Olivia voiced her concerns as she stared at the empty bed next to her; she wore her regular combat gear. This sleeveless olive jacket cut off halfway down, showing her red crop top and midriff her shorts now came down to her knees after Goodwitch chewed her out for showing the crowd just a little too much while fighting. The room was quiet for another few minutes as the team lost anything to talk about, a knock finally came from their door. Coco was done, and they were ready to go.

The ride to Vale had was of small talk as they slowly ran out of things to talk about. After landing they stopped at a few stores, a dust store for Olivia and Raine, a film store for Velvet, and a clothing store for Coco who found the cutest pair of pants she just had to have.

Soon everyone had arrived at The Golden Dragon; it was a red brick building with a giant gold dragon draping over the sign and down the sides. The windows covered most of the front wall and had bead curtains all the way across.

"Man, this place looks amazing." Velvet said as she looked in awe at the entrance, seeing glimpses of the interior.

"I have to agree with Velvet here; it does look amazing." Yatsuhashi agreed with his bunny-eared teammate, and everyone else had similar feelings; there is no way such a good looking place can have bad food, right?

They all entered and were greeted by the attendant; her dark blue hair flowed down her back, her deep blue eyes beaming with happiness at their arrival. She wore a maid outfit; they believed it was their standard uniform as all the other waiters and waitresses were wearing them "Hello! Welcome to the Golden Dragon, my name is Azuela. How many will be dining with you tonight?" Coco was the first to answer.

"Eigh- er Seven tonight." Azuela stared at the brown beauty in front of her before her eyes narrowed, and she smirked deviously.

"Absolutely, right this if you will." No one could figure out why Azuela had such an evil smirk as she led them through the restaurant. They had noticed that it was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. Olivia noticed that most tables they passed that had enough room to seat them all were empty, but they continued until they were almost at the back, finally stopping at a table Azuela turned back to the group.

"Here you go! Table for seven." She chirped, looking at the group.

"Hey, any reason you brought us back here?" Olivia asked in confusion, Azuela only smiled at her.

"Oh, no reason, your waiter will be here soon, please enjoy your stay." She answered with a giggle before walking off. Everyone found her confusing but shrugged it off as they all sat down, Coco and Velvet sat at the furthest left with Olivia and Raine across from them, Lavender sat across from Fox who was getting help from Yatsuhashi with what's on the menu. Everyone looked over the list as Olivia glanced around the room; this place isn't as busy as she thought it would be for a Friday night, which led her back to her earlier question. Why did Azuela lead them back here?

"Hey, I think this looks good." Coco said to Velvet, bringing Olivia back to her menu. It offered a variety of foods from many different cultures; almost all of them looked good to her.

"Hm, the Fried Calamari does sound good. But the seafood chowder sounds amazing." Velvet added her item to the list. Both Raine and Lavender decided on different burgers on the menu while Yatsuhashi wanted to try the sushi platter, he even offered to share with Fox as he couldn't seem to pick anything to choose to eat.

Everyone glad about what they wanted to order and was only waiting on their waiter now, engaging in small talk Olivia mind drifted back to the past semester at Beacon, she had to admit, she had made some great teammates.

Glancing over at Lavender and Raine, she saw Raine was practically bouncing in her seat; Lavender made many attempts to hold her down. She smiled at her two teammates as she watched them.

Her mind wandered to her last teammate and her partner from the initiation, she would never admit it out loud, but she found a friend in Ciel; not just as a team leader but as an actual friend. Something she didn't have much of before coming to Beacon, her life filled with nothing but training for as long as she could remember.

"Hello, welcome to The Golden Dragon, I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with drinks, or are you ready to…or…der.." The whole table froze from the voice of the waiter that arrived to serve them, the VERY familiar voice. All eyes turned to the front to see a tall, dark-skinned male, dressed in the waiter uniform, his dark black locks hung down over her forehead, the blue stripe over his left eye contrasting brightly against the black. He wore his signature shade on but low enough to see his sky blue eyes with pointed slits for pupils he was frozen looking down at the group as the group was just as frozen at looking at him.

"Hm? Ciel, is there a problem?" Azuela asked as she walked up to the group with a sly smile on her cheeks, knowing full well what was happening.

"CIEL!" the group yelled out at Azuela, mentioning his name. Recoiling from sudden yelling, Ciel covered his sensitive ears.

"Yes, it is me quit yelling, will you?" Ciel muttered out as he stood up straight, rubbing the back of his head. He straightened himself and looked down at the group his pen and paper in front of him. "Not what can I get you all?" He said, acting as if they were customers; they all just stared at him blinking simultaneously.

"How about an explanation?" Olivia started before Ciel raised a hand to stop her, tapping his pen against the notepad.

"You'll get that when I go on break, but for now, I need your orders, please?" Ciel commanded, his voice somewhat shaken compared to his calm standing figure. The other seven people looked at the last member at their team, perplexed at why he was here in this place. Ciel tapped his pen to paper once more before the crew found their words and placed their orders.

As they were done and about to question his further, he zipped off to continue taking orders, leaving the rest dejected until Azuela coughed into her fist to catch their attention. "Did that answer your question about why I brought you to this specific section of tables, Ms. Olivia?" Olivia looked at the blue-haired waitress, and dumbly nodded.

"But, how did you know we all knew him?" Olivia and the others all wondered the same thing as Azuela simply giggled with a knowing smile.

"He always talks about his great teammates and the rival team he is also good friends with." Azuela began before a call of her name rang from another waiter, beckoning her over. "Oops, if you'll excuse me, duty calls." She hummed before strutting off, her hair flowing around her. The crew all looked at each other at this news, their friend and team leader all looked so highly of them, the trio all looked at each other and could only share a smile finally seeing where their righteous leader was this whole time.

Suddenly the sounds of silverware and plates crashing around sounded out, along with the screams of both men and women. The whole table turned where Azuela had just trodden off to, only to find her in the clutches of the man at the table, his dark black suit matching the waiter uniform, the only difference was the tints of red sewn in the stitches. His hand covering Azuela's mouth as she squirmed to pull it off, a gun pointed to her head. "If any of you move, she takes a bullet to the head." The man called out as three more suit-clad men stood up from the table and pulled out their guns. "All of you place all of your money on the tables and let my men take it all; then we shall leave peacefully, You over there! Get me all the money from the register." The man barked out to a waitress who scrambled toward the register. The Beacon students were at a loss on what to do.

"What do we do? We have to help." Raine whispered to the rest, and coco was the first to speak up.

"What can we do? We don't have our weapons, and they are too far away, the only person who could reach them in time is-"

"Ciel! Three, four, nine, and noon!" Azuela suddenly screamed as she managed to dislodge the goons' hand from her mouth. On cue, the kitchen door burst open, and four plates soared out at high speeds, weaving through the air at the four robbers. Before they could react, the plates struck them in their hands, pelting the guns held in them. Trying to recover the three henchmen attempted to reach their weapons only to see black and slump to the floor swiftly. The one holding the waitress turned his eyes, trying to find their assailant before freezing to the pressure of something sharp pressed into his neck.

"I suggest you let my boss go before you find a knife in your throat." A deep calm voice said behind him, black hair waved as it settled a streak of blue finally shown mixed in. Bright sky blue eyes shined with anger. Ciel pressed the knife harder against the skin on the robber, who eventually released the waitress, watching her fall only to be caught by a closeby staff member and pulled away. "Thank you." Ciel calmly thanked the enemy before wrapping the man's leg in his and spinning him like a pinwheel, delivering a swift elbow to the head, thoroughly knocking the man out as he planted the floor. Ciel calmly wiped the dust from his hands as he looked over the entire restaurant. Standing up straight, he bowed deeply to the crowd.

"I am sorry for the trouble this has caused all of you tonight. I hope you all will be able to enjoy the rest of your time here tonight. I will make sure these goons are properly turned over to the authorities, good night." With that, Ciel swiftly moved to pick up all four goons and to carry them on his shoulders out the door, leaving the room speechless, all at once the room erupts in cheers at the show they were given, Azuela took over Ciel's vacant spot and bowed to the crowd.

"Again, on our staff and my behalf, we wish you our dearest apologies for this mess, as compensation we would like to allow all of your meals to be on the house tonight." The head waitress bowed to the silent crowd before one couple stood up and walked to the blue-haired girl, shoving the money they had brought to pay in front of her leaving her stunned. They began explaining what they were doing but were out of earshot of the group of Huntress and Huntsmen in training. A few close by, people heard, and all agreed and began shoving their own money at the girl who had become overwhelmed at the mass.

Soon everything had returned to normal, and waiters began to bring out the food. Most ate excitedly around the group, who were quickly served by Azuela herself as Ciel was dealing with handing over the Goons to the local authorities that had just arrived. The crew began to slowly eat, waiting for their last member to join them. Azalea had set another bowl down next to Olivia, who glanced at it curiously. "We didn't order this, Azalea." Olivia started but was promptly shushed by a finger to her lips.

"It's not for any of you all; it's for Ciel when he goes on break. I know he'll come and sit here and the staff is allowed a free meal of their choice. This is always what he ordered." Glancing into the bowl, they found it filled with orange-tinted broth with noodles following freely. Set down next to it was a pair of chopsticks to eat with. Yastuhashi recognized it as cuisine from his home in Vacuo, where they had called it Ramen. Azalea giggled into her fingertips before walking away as she saw Ciel already making his way over. The others watched as he sat down next to Olivia, and before he was bombarded with questions, he broke the chopsticks apart and dug into the noodles at extreme speeds, which shocked everyone near.

They could only watch on as Ciel devoured the bowl in seconds, was their friend fast at everything? A more perverted, though, passed through the shade wearing vixen that always had to tease him. And she found the perfect opportunity. "Are you this quick in bed too?" The wolf's slurping came to an abrupt stop when the words assaulted his ears. The sudden cut off threw his lungs into a panic, and he began letting out a hellish choking cough. Olivia sprung up with a call of his name and started roughly patting his back to help the noodles go down.

Velvet, on the other hand, turned to the criminal with blush filled anger. Coco could only give a sly grin as she looked at her. "What? It was a legitimate question." She gave in her defense, secretly she wanted to find out the answer too, but that was for another time. Ciel had finally downed his chow and now glared at Coco with watery eyes.

"Anyway…" He started as he chose to ignore her question for the betterment of the conversation. "I know you all want to know why I am working here, aren't you?" Simultaneous nods surround the table as Ciel could only sigh. "To put it simply...I need money." He quietly called out to the group that looked at him, confused.

"But, I thought all of your payments for the school supplies were paid for?" Olivia asked as all the students held a card that would allow the school to pay for all of their needs for supplies.

"Yeah, all my school supplies are paid for, but anything personally wise I need Spending money for, and all my spending money till the semester was up was spent not too long ago…" Everyone turned their eyes to the sheepish looking girl that could only grind embarrassingly. "What can I say? I'm an expensive person?" Ciel just glared at her. "You spend over two grand of just my money…" He voiced in a low growl that only forced the rest of the teams to glare even more as Coco shrunk further in her chair.

"So to be able to buy anything more this semester, I needed an income, which was when I found this place. And I figured as long as I could keep my studies up, I would be able to balance both this and school. So far, it's been good." Ciel said before a waiter set another bowl of Ramen in front of him, and with a quick thanks, he began to chow down on this blow, albeit a lot slower this time.

"But surely you could have asked for more money like the rest of us do? We just ask our-" Raine started but cut herself off when she realized what she was about to say while suffering the glare from her sister, teammate, and two brown clad women across from her. Ciel waved them off from pummeling his teammate.

"It's fine, guys. I knew she didn't mean it. And stop treading hot waters, will you? I came to terms with what happened to them. Besides, the kids at the orphanage and mother Cynthia made good step-ins growing up. And besides...I have you all to keep me company now.." The ending was drowned in his bowl of broth but did not go unnoticed from his Animal-like friend that gave a light smile.

"Why not just ask us for some money? We won't mind sharing." Olivia asked as the others chimed in with agreements, Ciel looked over with a stop slurping of his noodles.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I couldn't possibly accept it. That money is your own, and besides, if that display early showed anything is that it allows me to still get combat practice in." Ciel nodded back to the goons from earlier.

"Is it common?"Yastuhashi had to ask mildly concerned that a place like this can attract attention like that.

"Not to that degree, mostly just customers unwilling to pay or dine & dash." Ciel corrected him. "I can just use it to get quickie training in is all." All of them had to agree that maybe it was a good thing, but that left one question.

"What is it that you need money for? Surely it couldn't be food. We have enough of that at the school already." Velvet called out before Raine's eyes bulged out in realization.

"You aren't going to spend them on dirty magazines, are you?" This got a quick reaction from his other two teammates, how dare their leader to try to keep those infamous magazines in the same room as them. Ciel's eyes widen as he quickly waved them off.

"Absolutely not! I do not need those!"

"Oh, so you ogle us instead, huh?" Lavender asked this time as his team inched closer.

"No! I have other reasons for needing money." He tried to talk his way out of this without revealing what he was saving up for in the first place; the girls eyed him slowly, none of them finding any lecherous intentions behind his words. Finally backing off, he let out a sigh, along with Yatsuhashi and Fox, while drew the attention of Velvet and Coco, both knowing they had some searching to do when they got back.

"Fine fine, we'll stop antagonizing you over this. But next time, please talk with us about this beforehand?" Olivia asked her close friend and teammate. He only nodded yes before the table had waiters and Azalea again, each one setting down a plate that all carried a large piece of the Restaurant's famous Cheesecake. Something Coco and Velvet had both desired to try when they heard of this place, and Azalea had explicitly chosen to serve Ciel as he looked up at the older mistress. Who winked at him.

"These are on the house, and this is for you." She continued pulling an envelope from her dress and handing it to the wolf boy. "Your tip from everyone for saving them earlier, along with a bonus from me for all the help you give us and hoping to keep having your services." She said with a smile as the boy dumbly took the money, peering instead his eyes nearly bulged from his skull. There has to be so much lien in here! The wolf quickly began to count the Lien up, a small amount of drool slipping from his mouth as his eye held dollar signs in them, much to the amusement of her peers and coworker as the latter retreated away except for the blue-haired maid.

"Yes...this should be enough.." He said, finally counting the money; he had enough to be able to make his purchase and still be comfortable afterward. He looked up at the maid that hadn't left yet who only gave him a nod before he bolted from his chair and out the door, in a hurry to get where he was going before the store clothes, leaving the rest of the table dumbfounded, with a chuckling Azalea.

"You'll see him later, the store closes in 2 hours, and it's like halfway across town." She answered the group's unasked question. "Also, the food is on the house, so please enjoy it." The maid said before taking her leave, allowing the seven students to dig into their desserts much to the delight of the females. They knew if Ciel knew the recipe, then they shall force him to make it, never knowing that it was he that came up with the recipe, helping out at the orphanage growing up did have its perks after all.

Once they were done, the group of seven returned to the academy with their haul of bags, at the dorms Ciel had returned not long after them and called them into one room. Once they had all gathered, he revealed his presents to them, little charms for all 8 of them.

A Wolf head for Ciel

An olive for Olivia

A lavender flower for Lavender herself

A raindrop for Raine

A small chocolate bar for Coco

A bunny head for Velvet

A fox head for Fox

And a great sword for Yatsuhashi

The girls all swooned at the charms; they all came with ties allowing them to attach them to their Scrolls. Ciel then explained he saw them during his trip with Coco and wanted to buy them, but needed the money in which Coco sheepishly apologized again to the group before they finally retired for the night. At least before the girls dug into the boys' stuff and found the scandalous magazines they talked about due to Coco and Velvet's suspicions of the boys. This forced all three of them to sleep out in the hallway, with tears streaming down their faces as they huddled up in sleeping bags for warmth.


End file.
